Efectos
by Los Latidos de Reckoner
Summary: Cuando una historia te es abruptamente arrebatada es cuando te hace sentir que todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, o quizá el haber amado tan apasionadamente es la razón de ver lo que pudo ser una vida como un momento. Darlo todo por un instante y nada por una vida. Stuart es testigo de ello.
1. Intoxicación

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes del universo de Gorillaz no me pertenecen, son en su totalidad y plenitud de Jamie Hewlett y Damon Albarn.

 **Notas de Autor:** Uno de los personajes de esta historia es totalmente invención mía, y en este universo es la hermana sanguínea de 2-D

* * *

 **Intoxicación**

Habían pasado casi 20 años desde el 15 de agosto que Murdoc llegó a su hogar y a su vida. Apareció con un traje desgastado y una sonrisa descarada. Es de esa forma como lo imagina en su mente cada que piensa en él; más joven y menos destruido.

Se presentó como prometido imprevisto de su hermana mayor, Hannah. Con la barbilla levantada, prestando atención a todo menos a los ojos de la familia a la que planeaba unirse, casi como si pensara que contraer matrimonio fuera algo desdeñable.

La única información esclarecedora que dio fue que había conocido a Hannah en una fiesta y que al poco tiempo habían determinado casarse en Octubre, cuando él tuviera un departamento y un buen trabajo.

Stuart fue el único que no protestó, sólo se quedó mudo entre las represiones de sus padres contra la decisión de su hermana. En realidad, su única reacción fue de asombro, asombraba imaginar la pasión que se habría que tener para tomar una decisión magnificente como el matrimonio sin explorarse a fondo tras años de noviazgo. Antes que considerarlo terriblemente imprudente pensó que era osado, y era osado por lo terriblemente imprudente que sonaba desde el gesto de suficiencia de su hermana.

A pesar de la oposición de sus padres, Hannah no rebatió y a su vez dejó a su prometido entrar a la familia como si fuera ya parte de ella. Murdoc era descarado y la desaprobación de los jefes de la casa no lo desmotivaron a prácticamente vivir en ella.

Tampoco se esforzó por mejorar su mala impresión, de hecho parecía dedicarse a lo opuesto; mostrándose ufano en cenas familiares, sentándose con las piernas separadas, hablando con argumentos deslenguados y sin pelos en la lengua, sin formalidades o respeto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, perverso e incorrecto.

A los jefes de la casa les gustaba cada día menos. En Stuart ocurría lo opuesto.

Él creía que Murdoc era de esa clase de personas con las que es fácil engancharse; ya sea por su postergada sabiduría, o por su energía peligrosa. Era fácil entender porque Hannah había preferido traicionar la moral de sus padres con Murdoc que con el chico de la feria o el dueño de la tienda de electrodomésticos.

A pesar del rechazo por algunos miembros de la familia, Murdoc no tardo en tatuar su subsistencia en todos ellos; su personalidad era como una píldora difícil de tomar pero que una vez a entrado a tu sistema se queda por siempre en él, coexistiendo en tu cuerpo y discrepando en sus efectos.

En Stuart eran patentes, desenfrenados, y hasta eróticos; como una chispa de fuego que enardece tu alma hasta su estado más vivo pero que si no es controlada termina por calcinarte.

El amor de Hannah por él había nacido de la misma índole; la admiración absoluta, sintiéndose trabada a la revelación que era, encantada de la pasión loca que tenía, maravillada de la certeza con la que se desenvolvía, atraída a lo adelantado que estaba, como eternamente _dopada por sus efectos estimulantes._

Era una revolución en cada palabra, un hombre demasiado incorrecto en una sociedad políticamente correcta.

Por el contrario, el aura peligrosa de este hombre no dopaba a los padres de la familia, los asustaba y recelaba. Conscientes de su poder de denotar un desmedido daño en su hogar, pero inconscientes de qué tan desmedido podía llegar a ser.

—¿Por qué octubre?— preguntó Hannah golpeando la mesa con los dedos, como impaciente.

—Porque necesitamos una oportunidad— respondió Murdoc sin pensárselo.

Pasó un mes desde el 15 de agosto. Stuart comenzó a admirar a Murdoc en secreto; sin hablar más que en casos extremadamente necesarios, escuchando sus palabras sin corresponder para que él no lo notará, o sólo mirando cuando él miraba lejos. Era una _admiración platónica_ , creía Stuart, una admiración por un hombre mayor con conocimientos vastos y mente revolucionaria, algo que era ingenuo y sin riesgo. Pensó que quedaría ahí, él lo hubiera dejado ahí.

La casa estaba prácticamente vacía, Hannah había salido a su turno en el trabajo, y Murdoc indagando, pensó en echar un vistazo a la única habitación ocupada.

—¿Sabes tocar eso?— preguntó con voz raposa y tono divertido. Stuart respingó apenas sintió su presencia, era la primera vez que Murdoc se dirigía a él por voluntad propia.

—¿Qué?— escupió, casi atragantándose. Murdoc se río enseñando todos sus dientes disparejos.

—¿Sabes tocar eso?— repitió todavía más divertido.

Stuart inmediatamente giró la mirada a su teclado Casio.

—¿El teclado?

A Murdoc su voz le recordó a los sonidos distorsionados de los videojuegos árcade.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué más?

Stuart bajo un poco la cabeza avergonzado y asintió bobamente. A Murdoc no pareció importarle mucho.

—Hazlo

Estaba dando órdenes, como solía hacer casi por instinto. Y él estaba obedeciéndolas, como solía hacer casi por instinto.

—¿Qué quieres que toqué?

—No sé, alguna canción tuya

Stuart se rasco la nariz sin terminar de entender

—No… tengo ninguna— dijo con voz confundida.

Murdoc se recargo sobre el instrumento observando a Stuart con ojos analíticos, Stuart rebajó todavía más la mirada sintiendo una descarga eléctrica y una escalada de ansiedad.

—Inventa una, entonces

Tras las palabras legisladas, y con sus ojos penetrantes encima, Stuart echo un vistazo a las teclas del teclado y vaciló.

—No sé si pued…

—Vamos, improvisa, sólo estoy yo aquí.

Stuart se encogió de hombros y dubitativo tocó una nota, y entonces se quedó en silencio de nuevo.

-No lo pienses mucho, sólo déjate llevar, no es la gran cosa—agregó Murdoc todavía recargado en el instrumento.

Intentó tomar el consejo y tocó sin analizarlo exhaustivamente y sólo esperando obtener un sonido decente. La nota se transformó en un estribillo.

Murdoc se concentró en los dedos de Stuart palpando el teclado, y después del estribillo soltó una risa ostentosa.

—Eso apestó— declaró sonriendo.

Stuart suspiró.

—Pero se puede mejorar— agregó Murdoc antes de llevar su mano larguirucha al teclado e imitar el estribillo —Podrías agregar algo distinto al final— musitó a la vez que se secundaba cambiando las notas finales y añadiendo un par más.

Stuart miró boquiabierto y apenas el otro terminó, repitió el nuevo estribillo.

—Eso suena mejor ¿No?

—Si— respondió Stuart elevando su tono de voz.

Murdoc se rascó la oreja y giró los ojos, pensativo —Creo que siempre supe que te gustaba la música.

Sin dejar de repetir su nuevo estribillo, Stuart volvió la cabeza para mirarlo —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tienes una apariencia bastante… interesante

Sin comprender si Murdoc le estaba dando un cumplido o no, se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

—¿Lo dices por esto?

—¿Cómo es tan azul? — pensó en voz alta. Stuart se río bajo.

—Es una historia estúpida, pero los accidentes pasan.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que tu cabello fue un accidente? — interpeló Murdoc arrugando la nariz

—Sí, me caí de un árbol a los 11 años y me llevaron al hospital, entonces…

—Espera— interrumpió Murdoc —¿Es natural?

Stuart asintió con la cabeza —Crece de ese color desde el accidente.

Murdoc parecía extrañado por su gesto, pero inmensamente divertido por su sonrisa —Eso sí que es jodidamente interesante.

A Stuart le gustaba la expresión con la que Murdoc lo miraba, como si jamás en su vida hubiera visto algo igual, y evidentemente jamás lo había hecho.

—¿Y… cuéntame, crece de ese color en todas partes?— preguntó un par de segundos después arrastrándose las palabras.

—¿He?

Murdoc se inclinó levemente a él, dramatizando. Stuart se acercó también, como si estuviera a punto de escuchar un secreto —¿Tu vello es azul en TODAS partes?— susurró demasiado alto alargando las palabras hasta enfatizar.

Stuart percibió su aliento a whisky en contacto con su oreja e inmediatamente se puso colorado, rodó los ojos hacia el suelo y abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Murdoc estaba tan entretenido con su cara que no se preocupó por una respuesta inmediata.

El estruendo de la puerta de entrada abriéndose y la voz de Hannah llamando a Murdoc llegaron a tajar la escena.

—Me cuentas luego ¿Vale?—Murdoc tocó levemente el hombro de Stuart antes de darle la espalda para irse. Stuart todavía sobresaltado se quedó en silencio.

—Por cierto…— añadió Murdoc parando en seco —¿Cuál era tu nombre? Hannah me dijo, pero lo olvide.

—Stuart— respondió robóticamente —Stuart Pot.

Murdoc exhaló encorvándose un poco —¿Tienes un apodo?

—No, al menos no uno bueno.

—Bueno, después nos encargamos de eso.

Extrañado por el comentario, Stuart arrugó la frente y observó a Murdoc marcharse.

Pasaron días después de la escena, y a pesar de lo insulsa y hasta trivial que fue, cambio algo entre ellos. Stuart ahora no se encontraba más con Murdoc distraído cuando lo miraba, si no con Murdoc mirándolo de vuelta. No era más escucharlo pretendiendo no hacerlo, ahora eran conversaciones con él y para él, independientes a Hannah y a todo lo demás.

La hora de la cena se había convertido en una hora perfecta para charlar aun sobre temas insignificantes. Stuart se conmovía con la postura de Murdoc correspondiendo a él y a sus preguntas tontas y sin gracia devolviéndole cualquier muestra de atención. A veces ladeando la cabeza a su habitación para hacerle una mueca, o señalando irónicamente el teclado sugiriéndole practicar, dejando notas con nombres de canciones en su escritorio, y empujándole inocentemente cuando se cruzaban en alguna parte de la casa.

Stuart soltaba risas sordas con las muecas, repetía el estribillo antes las señales e intentaba tocar las canciones que Murdoc dejaba en las notas. _Su caligrafía era divertida._

Sin embargo y a pesar de que esto enardecía todo en él, nadie parecía notar nada diferente, o al menos nada importante como para traerlo a la luz, era algo tan insignificante e ingenuo que sólo se quedaba entre la sombra de ellos.

—¿Ibas a decir algo, Stu?

—No, en realidad.

Quizá era idiota imaginar que Murdoc tuviera interés en conocerlo más a fondo, o al menos de esa misma desenfrenada forma con la que Stuart deseaba hacerlo. Quizá no era nada más lejos de lo natural; una conversación que rompe el hielo, un dialogo que aviva confianza, ganas de agradarle al hermanito de su prometida, o quizá sólo curiosidad de si sus vellos púbicos eran del mismo tono que su cabello.

De cualquier forma no le importaba, se sentía bien cada que se encontraba con esta correspondencia casi conspirativa, y eso era suficiente.

Pero Murdoc no lo dejó en algo indefenso. No era su manera de jugar, Stuart desconocía el interés del prometido de su hermana en él, y no se lo sospechaba cuando él se recargaba en su habitación echándole miradas analíticas, o cuando se encontraba sus pertenencias revueltas como si alguien hubiera podido estar metiendo nariz en ellas.

Murdoc, al que se puede contrastar con las píldoras difíciles de tragar, no es algo que se quede en segundo plano. Es algo que te cala hasta la medula, que se impregna a la sangre, y subsiste en el sistema nervioso, es algo que va más lejos que _efectos secundarios._

—¡Stuart!

Murdoc apareció en la ventana que daba con el jardín. Era tarde, o al menos lo suficiente para que el cielo estuviera oscuro.

Stuart dio un respingo. Murdoc se burló.

—¿Qué pasa?— contestó con voz asustada

—Sal aquí

Stuart no tardó en aparecer en el jardín. Murdoc tenía una expresión cínica.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas?— preguntó a penas lo vio entrelazándose los dedos taimadamente.

—Quiero que hagamos algo— respondió enérgico jugando con las puntas de sus talones, su aliento era alcohólico, su postura abrupta. Stuart levanto una ceja y algo de ansiedad se le acumulo en el pecho.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Ven— musito haciendo una seña antes de darse la vuelta hasta un viejo Camaro negro. —Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Stuart miró el vehículo receloso —¿Hannah sabe de esto?

—Súbete Stuart.

No quiso pensarlo, sabía que lo haría vacilar, y no tenía tiempo de eso. Paso al copiloto, y se quedó ahí, rígido, Murdoc encendió el motor.

A penas tomaron velocidad, Stuart volvió a hablar.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Murdoc miraba al tráfico, y no parecía tener una respuesta inminente.

—¿Qué es lo más importante que tienes en la vida?— preguntó poco después.

Stuart lo miró con los ojos como plato.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Qué es lo más importante que tienes en la vida, Stuart?

—Murdoc, deberías de…

—¡Responde mi pregunta!— su voz sonó como un gruñido.

Stuart se quedó en silencio, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado subir al auto.

Murdoc suspiró ofendido, bajo la cabeza y como si lo retará soltó el volante para girarse a mirarlo, Stuart sintió una escala de terror en su interior.

—Murdoc, mira a la calle…— estaba despavorido, luces de autos se colaban por la ventana, y Murdoc lo ignoraba totalmente. Quiso tomar él el volante, pero Murdoc se lo impidió.

—¿Qué es lo más importante en la vida?— repitió, está vez dejando espacios entre las palabras

—¡No lo sé! ¡Ya basta!

—Estás tan perdido Stuart

—¡Estás ebrio, Murdoc!

Forcejeaban en el volante, pitidos de autos los aturdían.

—¿Sabes? Creo que jamás te arriesgas a nada—agregó Murdoc despreocupado, como si no temería de nada. —…Y si tan sólo lo hicieras entenderías lo que es la vida en realidad.

—¡No me conoces!— aulló Stuart, su cuerpo temblaba mientras continuaba luchando por frenar el vehículo.

—Te he visto, lo sé. Sé lo patética que es tu vida.

—¡Carajo, estás ebrio!

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Crees que perdí la razón? ¡No! yo sólo quiero hacerte un favor Stu.

—¿Un favor matándonos?— opuso

—No, pero ¿Qué si sí? ¿Estarías conforme con la vida que tuviste?

—¿Y tú? ¿Dejarías a Hannah y todo lo que tienes por demostrar un punto?

—Si— aseguró sin pensar —Y esa es mi diferencia contigo.

Stuart soltó un grito sordo cuando un camión a toda velocidad los rozó por un lado.

—Confía en mi— musito Murdoc. —Igual no tienes de otra, lo hiciste al subirte al auto.

Stuart miró a todos lados.

—No—gimoteó al borde de las lagrimas

—Tranquilo, todo va salir bien.

—¿Cómo iba a salir todo bien? ¿Si me muero aquí?

—¿Sería tan malo?

Stuart tragó saliva cuando sintió un auto arrasando contra ellos a toda velocidad.

—¿Nunca te arriesgas a nada?— recupero la palabra Murdoc. —Sé cómo te sientes, Stuart. Leí esa cosa en tu habitación.

—¿Qué cosa?— arguyó

—Tu carta, o lo que sea, sobre la depresión— La cabeza de Murdoc ladeo y su voz se volvió más lenta y carrasposa, efecto del estado alcohólico —Escucha, sé que es lo que necesitas, necesitas hacer algo imprudente, descabellado, rebatir a la moral y retar a la vida; las pastillas no sirven, Stu. Debes enfrentarte a ti y a tus miedos.

—¿Miedo a la muerte?— los diálogos le taladraban la cabeza, su "carta" de la que hablaba Murdoc le pasó fútilmente, el husmo de alcohol también. Comenzaba a marearse, _pero no quiso pensarlo,_ _sabía que lo haría vacilar, y no tenía tiempo de eso._

Su último razonamiento se fue con un suspiro y se rindió, dejó de forcejear e intento relajar los músculos. Murdoc lo miró recargarse en el asiento y cerrar los ojos. Se mordía brutalmente los labios, pero el resto de él parecía sereno.

—Eso es, Stu— lo encorajó antes de soltar totalmente el volante y sujetarse el cinturón.

Confió en él, un desconocido con una década más en el mundo, de procedencia extraña y apariencia misteriosa. Lo hizo desde que se subió al automóvil, desde que le ordenó componer, o desde que se apareció imprevistamente en su vida.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos antes de que el Camaro se estrellará, Stuart salió disparado hacía el frente, y Murdoc se estampó contra el parabrisas.

Un grupo de personas en la calle se apresuraron a ayudarlos; ambos lastimados, pero con vida

El tabique de Murdoc se había fracturado hasta desfigurarle totalmente la nariz. Chorreaba sangre de ella, pero el resto de su cuerpo parecía estar francamente bien. Stuart por el contrario se había colisionado contra el suelo, tardó un poco más que Murdoc en recuperar la consciencia, pero a penas lo hizo tuvo una sensación de dolor insoportable en su boca; no tardo en descubrir que un par de dientes se le habían aflojado hasta caerse y que sangraba copiosamente. Implantó fuerza con los brazos para lograr levantarse, el equilibrio volvió, pero fue cuando descubrió otro daño significativo.

Tenía una vista borrosa, se pasó los dedos por los ojos y sintió sangre escurriéndose de ellos, intentó limpiarlos un poco pero fallidamente. Entonces observó a Murdoc todavía en el Camaro con un pañuelo teñido de rojo sostenido en la nariz, inminentemente él lo observó de vuelta. Stuart no supo decir si Murdoc se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza o si su sonrisa creciente de oreja a oreja era alguna clase de réplica.


	2. Desorientación

**Desorientación**

* * *

Lo siguiente fue Murdoc y Stuart en una habitación rentada. El primero curando las lesiones del accidente del segundo, la sonrisa cínica de oreja a oreja no se le había desaparecido todavía.

—Cuando te levantaste fue absolutamente genial—volvió a decir, se lo había dicho varias veces ya, aun sin importarle que estuviera suturándole el rostro a su vez.

—Casi nos matas— replicó Stuart aguantándose el dolor.

—Estaba ebrio, lo siento.

Stuart exhaló con indignación.

—Pero mírate— agregó Murdoc con tono impotente

—¿Sin dientes y con hifemía en los ojos?— escupió rodando los ojos y haciendo una mueca

—Es un gran look, le va al cabello azul— reafirmo —Te terminará gustando.

—No sé, no creo.

Murdoc le paso el pañuelo.

—Los cambios exteriores pueden dar inicio a los cambios internos— lo animó —¿Y si tomarás esto como una oportunidad de cambiar?

—¿Crees que tengo que cambiar?— respondió confundido.

—Si— dijo sin pensarlo dos veces —Te hace falta algo de identidad Stu.

—¿Puedo tener algo de identidad sin tener que lastimarme?

Murdoc se burló.

—El dolor físico es superficial, y ayuda a provocar algo que no lo es— meditó con su consabida sabiduría peligrosa —Pero si puedes.

—¿Cómo?

—Arriésgate.

Stuart desconcertado se rascaba la oreja sin decir nada, Murdoc empezaba a entender su lenguaje corporal.

—¿Y si hicieras algo que jamás antes te hubieras atrevido a hacer?

—¿Cómo subirme a un auto contigo?

Murdoc puso los brazos en jarras.

—No— repuso ofendido

—¿Y entonces?— cuestionó casi decepcionado.

—Deja ese tonto trabajo de medio tiempo, no estudies leyes, y escribe tus propias canciones.

Stuart lo miró boquiabierto, Murdoc recuperó la postura inminentemente para continuar atendiendo las heridas.

—¿Cómo sabes esas cosas de mí?— musitó Stuart

—Hannah me contó— mintió con voz fría.

Stuart se conformó con esa explicación.

—¿Puedo saber yo algo de ti?

—Bien— aceptó Murdoc —Pero sin preguntas.

—De acuerdo.

Murdoc suspiró y rodó los ojos, pensativo —Soy médico clandestino… me he roto la nariz otras veces…—paró razonando su respuesta —tocó en bares, y escribo mi propia música.

—¿Quieres ser famoso?

Murdoc se quedó callado por un segundo —Te dije que no preguntarás nada.

Stuart levantó las palmas de las manos en seña de disculpa.

—¿Entonces, te arriesgarás?

Lo reflexionó —¿Y si no funciona?

—Eso es lo que significa arriesgarse— explicó Murdoc riéndose.

Stuart bajó la mirada, y se sintió temeroso, pero no por la idea de cambiar, si no por el hecho de que Murdoc lo había hecho hacerlo. Era como si aplicará una fuerza magnética en él y no tuviera otro remedio más que obedecer la física. Murdoc tenía ese poder, ese poder de atracción que lo hacían caer en todas sus meditaciones, lo hacía mirar cualquier dirección, confiar en lo desconfiable.

Otro de los efectos en él.

—Está bien, lo haré.

Murdoc le sonrió

—Bien hecho, 2-D

—¿2-D?

—Te dije que nos encargaríamos de tu apodo.

Stuart no le reveló a su familia la verdad sobre su accidente; inventó una historia que tomó base en su torpeza y su doble pie izquierdo. Jamás le había gustado distorsionar la verdad, pero la experiencia le hizo darse cuenta que mentir no era tan difícil como él imaginaba. Ni si quiera Hannah sospechó.

Murdoc relató una historia de él peleando en un callejón con un vago para salvar a una mujer indefensa, sentando con una pierna sobre otra; dramatizando sus gestos. Stuart sólo respondía con risas tontas cada que él exageraba su relato con detalles innecesarios como que el tipo era dos veces su tamaño o como había terminando indefenso en el suelo rogándole piedad. A pesar de eso, Hannah no se receló ni un segundo.

Una semana después, Stuart presentó una carta de renuncia al emporio de teclados, abandonó la universidad y compuso una canción para el estribillo que antes Murdoc le había ayudado a atildar, la firmo con el seudónimo "2-D"

Murdoc eliminó el "prácticamente" de su estancia en la casa de la familia de su prometida y se mudó. A cada oportunidad se colaba a la habitación de 2-D para componer juntos, lo había convencido de aprender a cantar con un fundamento de que tenía la voz y la apariencia para ser un vocalista popular.

—¿Y si no les gusta?

—Que se jodan.

Octubre llegó, y la boda se aproximó. La habían programado para el último día del mes como prolijidad a Halloween. Cuando 2-D se enteró de la fecha, se obligó a delinear una sonrisa forzosa entre comentarios sin gracia sobre estar feliz con el compromiso. La experiencia le hizo darse cuenta de que mentir era todavía más difícil de lo que él se había imaginado.

—¿Cuándo te cases con Hannah no compondremos más?

—Claro que si ¿Por qué abríamos de parar por eso?

—No sé, Murdoc— musitó 2-D rascándose la oreja, lenguaje corporal que Murdoc sabía interpretar ya. —Pareciera como si lo mantuvieras en secreto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Bajó la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros —Sólo vienes cuando Hannah no está, como si lo que hiciéramos fuera malo.

Murdoc exhaló con indignación cruzando los brazos en jarras, lenguaje corporal que 2-D sabía interpretar ya.

—Vengo todos los días y estoy horas aquí.

—¿Y por qué siempre cuando está ausente ella?

—Es una casualidad

2-D le dedicó una expresión incrédula.

—Si no me crees, te lo probaré— escupió Murdoc en tono de indignación

—De acuerdo— contestó 2-D levantando las cejas.

Hannah tardó poco menos de una hora en aparecer, llamó a Murdoc como ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer, pero él se quedó inmóvil en la habitación con 2-D; le hizo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¡Estoy en la habitación de Stuart!

2-D se quedó boquiabierto, su hermana entró a la habitación desconcertada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó, Murdoc no dejó de sonreír a la vez que apuntaba con su dedo larguirucho a 2-D.

—Componemos juntos, ¿Te he contado que tu hermano y yo planeamos tener una banda?

Hannah arrugó la frente extrañada, era la primera vez que 2-D veía a su hermana recelosa de Murdoc.

—¿Una banda con Stuart?

—Si

—¿Por qué?

—Porque toca y puede cantar bien.

Hannah parecía querer decir algo más, pero sin estar completamente segura de qué.

—¿Yo seré parte de esto?— cuestionó con inminencia

Murdoc entrelazo los dedos y ladeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda – No, cariño.

Hannah frunció el ceño y se cruzó en jarras. Abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido. 2-D pensó que no la había visto así de indignada en tiempo.

—Yo también podría…— intento decir un segundo después.

—Esto. Es entre tu hermano y yo, ¿De acuerdo, cariño?— la tajeó Murdoc.

—¿Y por qué no puedo ser parte?

—Vamos cariño, no es como si tu hermanito fuera mi amante—restregó con desdén, su voz sonó irónica y burlona.

Ella hundió la barbilla, sumisa. Parecía no querer hacer una escena, dejo que su indignación pasará a resignación.

—Está bien— murmullo entre dientes —Vienes cuando termines— y se fue tan pronto como había llegado.

2-D estaba estupefacto. Observó a Murdoc sonreír y entonces volver la mirada.

—¿Ya estás mejor, solcito?

2-D le lanzó una almohada y se río tontamente —Ya, bien, te creo.

Murdoc le regresó el golpe con más fuerza, Stuart contrajo el rostro con dolor.

—¿Pero no fuiste demasiado duro?

—Ella debe darme mi espacio.

Después de unas horas, Murdoc se arregló con Hannah, y su inconveniente se disolvió en una dosis de besos y manoseo en la sala. Sin embargo 2-D sentía enardecer su pecho cuando pensaba que Murdoc había optado por él antes que por Hannah en algo, que aunque mínimo, podía resultar magnificente en la vida de ambos. Quizá era incorrecto sonreír tontamente, pero era un lujo que no podrían disolverle con una dosis de besos y manoseos en la sala.

2-D no cambió con Murdoc a pesar de esto, se guardó esa escalada arriesgada de emoción para sí. Incluso cuando le resultaba difícil no mostrarle una sonrisa entusiasmada cada que se aparecía en su habitación aun con Hannah en la casa, fuera a ensayar o a veces no.

—Canta.

Él se tocó el cabello desinteresadamente —Murdoc, no sé.

—Hazlo.

—No porque me vea como un cantante significa que pueda ser uno.

Murdoc suspiró llevándose una mano a la cien —Puedes ser uno, 2-D; ya te lo había dicho.

2-D bajo la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo único que te falta es dejar de ser tan marica— reprimió Murdoc con la palma de la mano abierta.

—Yo…

—El fin de semana daremos una presentación— agregó interrumpiéndolo.

2-D se viró para mirarlo —¿Qué?

—Prepárate porque vas a cantar.

—¿Frente muchas personas?

Murdoc lo ignoró. —¿Vas a ensayar?

2-D hundió la barbilla, y entonces asintió brevemente.

—Pero vamos, deja de actuar así. Compórtate como hombre.

—¿Y si no lo logró?

Murdoc suspiró hastiado.

—Arriésgate.

2-D jugueteo nerviosamente con sus dedos. Él siempre decía eso.

—...Y ensaya, mañana vendré de nuevo— declaró abruptamente antes de cortar la sesión para irse.

—¡Espera!— 2-D lo tomó del brazo. Murdoc paró en seco y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Era poco usual que hubiera contacto físico entre ellos, pero ninguno se oponía.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, voy a cantar, te lo juró.

Murdoc levantó las cejas —¿Lo harás?

—Hoy, y siempre— trató de que su voz no temblará. Murdoc sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes.

—Muy bien— aprobó antes de sostener con su otra mano la de 2-D para apartarla de su brazo; el contacto fue más extenso de lo necesario. Su mano, lenta, deslizando por el brazo de 2-D hasta acariciar suavemente sus dedos tampoco parecía algo necesario.

—Necesitas dejar de morderte las uñas, _cariño._

A 2-D le temblaron las piernas, Murdoc no lo notó, pero se apartó instantáneamente riéndose bajito.

—Por cierto, no frente muchas personas— dijo antes de girarse para marcharse.

—¿Te irás?— su voz sonó más aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—¿Puedes practicar solo? En realidad, se me quitaron todas las ganas de ensayar.

2-D sintió que se le secaban los labios —Está bien— musitó

Murdoc bajo la mirada con una sonrisa ladeada y se fue.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose las manos después de eso.

* * *

No volvieron a verse hasta hora de la cena donde no pararon de hacerlo. Murdoc hablaba altivamente, como de costumbre, pero siempre mirando con el rabillo del ojo a 2-D, como esperando cualquier mínima reacción. Él no decía nada, pero respondía positivo cruzándose de piernas a su vez que Murdoc, tocándose la mejilla cuando él lo hacía, o ladeando la cabeza junto con él.

 _Fenómeno de posturas congruentes_ , excepto por el labio inferior de 2-D que temblaba cada que Murdoc se dirigía a su hermana como _cariño_.

Al día siguiente Murdoc dejó un esmalte rosado para 2-D como burla, y 2-D robó un collar oscuro de Murdoc como tesoro.

Ambos lo notaron, y ambos tuvieron sensaciones extrañas en el cuerpo.

Murdoc lo dejó pasar, pensó que en tan poco no puede haber tanto. 2-D tiñó sus uñas rosas, pensó lo tanto que puede haber en tan poco.

Se encontraron en la sala, Murdoc en una dosis de manoseos y besos con Hannah. 2-D quería decir algo, pero lo olvido totalmente apenas se incorporó a la escena. Los novios estaban lejos de su realidad, inundados en pasión, tocándose con ese frenesí que los había unido en primer lugar.

Encontrarlos perdidos entre ellos le hizo pensar que quizá lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de él no era correcto, ni si quiera en una moral inusual, como la de Murdoc.

Quizá estaba malinterpretando todo y dejándose llevar por sentimientos impulsivos, sentimientos que no terminaba de entender, abruptos, tontos, e imposibles. _Efectos secundarios._

No debía doler. Es el prometido una década mayor de su hermana.

Se llevó la mano a la cara para frotarse los ojos, y apenas las retiró encontró a Murdoc despierto de su hipnosis lujuriosa. Lo escudriñaba desde el sillón, _pies_ a _cabeza_ , fijándose dubitativamente en sus manos, teñidas con esmalte rosado. Su esmalte rosado.

2-D se quedó boquiabierto, como pretendiendo decir algo, pero cuando Murdoc se lo negó con la cabeza decidió guardar silencio.

Hannah besaba lánguidamente el cuello de Murdoc aun con él examinando de arriba a abajo a su hermano recargado en la pared. 2-D se sintió desnudo, sin embargo no se apartó. Un acenso de exaltación se le acumulaba en el pecho a su vez que Murdoc le pasaba los ojos por encima.

No supo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero inconscientemente se tocó los hombros con la palma abierta, desluciendo sus manos largas, Murdoc lo notó y entonces mordió a Hannah en el hombro, ella jadeó y 2-D se mordió el labio con la punta de lengua.

Murdoc respiró como si le hubieran robado aire, y 2-D rebajo los ojos tímidamente. Hannah entonces le acarició la espalda mientras 2-D se pasaba las uñas por el brazo, los dedos de ella lo tocaban, él miraba los de 2-D tocándose.

2-D no comprendía del todo porque lo hacían, parecía surrealista, estimulo; todo físico, sin analizarse. Murdoc creyó que era lo más lascivo que había vivido, aún con todo lo lascivo que alguien como él había vivido.

Jaló a Hannah vehemente del cabello cuando 2-D paso su cabeza por la pared despeinándose. La besó violentamente, ella se aferró más a él, 2-D hizo un circulo de su mejilla a sus labios.

Murdoc a pesar de tener a su prometida sobre él, con las piernas abiertas tocándolo directamente estaba lejos de esa realidad, inundado en pasión de la sola tentación. 2-D temblaba, y su rostro se había sonrojado demasiado. El roce de la piel de Hannah le hizo pensar en como las piernas de 2-D tiritaban escurriéndose de nervio.

—Vámonos a la habitación— sugirió Hannah entre exhalaciones e inhalaciones. Murdoc se giró abruptamente para mirarla asintiendo tontamente con la mirada. Ella se río bajo, y lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo.

Él y 2-D se miraron hasta que se hubo marchado, y a penas lo vio diluirse sonrió suave; como él solía hacerlo. Tocándose la mejilla con las uñas pintadas de rosado.

Por la noche ambos se masturbaron reapareciendo la misma escena. Ese encuentro que no fue un encuentro y que de alguna forma los tocó, y de alguna otra los acerco más al otro.

No tuvieron precisamente la imagen de ellos copulando violentamente. Más bien se imaginaban escudriñándose sin pena, como leyéndose las almas, las penas, las dolencias y las pasiones.

Para 2-D era palpitante, casi compulsivo, jamás antes se había tocado imaginándose con Murdoc, o con ningún otro hombre, como tampoco había tenido antes una alucinación a esa intensidad.

Para Murdoc era extraño, no encontraba raro sentir atracción a lo amoral, pero el hecho de sentirse seducido, y sin exagerar hipnotizado por una mirada era algo retorcido hasta para él.

La mejor forma de definirlo era así, retorcido.


	3. Elevación

**Elevación**

* * *

Los ensayos siguientes no se turbaron, tuvieron un curso usual; el mismo que acostumbraban. Excepto por Murdoc echándole miradas lascivas a 2-D cuando él no se daba cuenta, o por 2-D tragándose las ganas de tener cualquier contacto físico con Murdoc.

—¿Le dirás a Hannah sobre la presentación?

Murdoc negó con la cabeza —No le gustará.

—¿Por qué?

Se tocó la oreja, ignorando la pregunta. —Tú tampoco le digas nada.

La cena del viernes por la noche sin embargo si notó diferencia. Murdoc no dijo mucho, sólo lo necesario. La mesa recobró una vieja paz que no se había visto desde su llegada. Se parecía a una noche vieja, por excepción de Hannah que hablaba sobre su boda sin descanso.

Él se dedicó de nuevo a 2-D, que tampoco parecía prestar mucha atención a nada más que a él.

Lejos de la realidad; como un espejo, con una pierna a la derecha y él hacía la izquierda. Con la cabeza ladeada a lados contrarios, o los dedos de diferentes manos sobre el mantel.

—¿Te sucede algo, cariño?

2-D golpeó con vehemencia sus dedos contra la mesa. Murdoc observó atentamente el movimiento antes de caer en cuenta que debía responder.

—¿He? No.

—Estás callado ¿Te sientes bien?— Hannah le tocó el brazo, insegura.

—Tengo trabajo hoy en la noche, es sólo eso— arguyó Murdoc sin mirarla —No te preocupes, volveré mañana temprano.

Sus dedos también rasguñaron con violencia la mesa.

—Espero que sea algo bueno— agregó ella con anhelo.

—Lo será cariño.

Después de terminar, Murdoc fue el primero en levantarse, seguido de 2-D que se le atraso 4 segundos.

Murdoc caminaba a la salida con 2-D detrás, esperando una explicación.

—Vendré por ti en una hora, ¿Vale?— habló Murdoc sin volverse a mirarlo —Prepárate.

—Está bien, pero…

Murdoc cerró la puerta.

2-D sin terminar de entender a qué podría aludir Murdoc con una preparación simplemente se quedó haciendo escalas con la boca cerrada ayudándose del teclado.

Pensó que Murdoc era misterioso respecto la presentación, o quizá respecto todo. Haciéndolo parecer un crimen, como si estuviera cometiendo una brutalidad y él fuera su cómplice. Pero eran especulaciones, Murdoc era un hombre misterioso por naturaleza y no se le podía culpar de ideas estrafalarias por eso.

La hora se pasó pronto, y Murdoc fue aterradoramente puntual. Tocó la ventana de 2-D, y él dio un respingó.

—Ven acá.

No se había cambiado de ropa, pero si parecía diferente, o 2-D lo notó diferente.

—¿Estás listo?— preguntó sosegadamente.

—Eso creo— respondió 2-D extrañado. Murdoc taconeó hasta su auto, el mismo Camaro negro de antes pero con reparaciones mediocres.

—Súbete.

2-D se sintió en un _deja-vu_ , pero obedeció. Murdoc encendió el automóvil y se desapareció de la casa tan rápido como el acelerador se lo permitió.

—¿Y dónde es?

—En el bar— La voz de Murdoc sonó apagada, casi robótica.

—¿Cuál bar?

—Donde trabajó…

2-D asintió recordando el dato —No me dijiste cuál era.

—Seguro no lo conoces.

Se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca a la vez que le ofrecía otro a 2-D _._

—No debería fumar antes de la presentación— dijo él, inseguro.

—Buen chico.

No hablaron mucho durante el trayecto en el auto, Murdoc no parecía muy inspirado a hablar. 2-D intentaba no hacer evidente que lo observaba con el rabillo del ojo preguntándose si todo estaba bien con él.

El bar era un sitio abrupto y melancólico. Olía a madera vieja y a alcohol casero; la música parecida a jazz sonaba demasiado alto, casi no había ventanas, y los clientes parecían sombras repetidas del mismo sentimiento; soledad. Impuesta sobre sus tarros de cerveza donde se reflejaban sus rostros como caras borrosas.

2-D pensó en esos sitios donde los hombres despechados se sientan en la barra a ahogarse en alcohol, sin hablar mucho y pensando demasiado.

—¿Trabajas aquí?

Murdoc asintió secamente con la cabeza.

—¡Hey, Murdoc!— una persona se le acerco —¿Vienes a turno?

—Voy a tocar hoy— respondió él, sin mirar al extrañó, rodando los ojos a la esquina y ladeándose la cabeza a la derecha.

Él chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación—Déjalo ya hombre.

—Traje a un vocalista— añadió Murdoc con desdén.

El extraño se fijó en 2-D, pero sin prestarle mucha atención antes de volverse a Murdoc.

—Debes dejar esté sitio de una vez, no vale la pena, ya sabes qué…

—No te entrometas ¿De acuerdo?, sé lo que hago— terminó Murdoc —Ahora, prepara todo porque vamos a tocar.

—¿El jefe lo sabe?

—¡Yo soy tu jodido jefe también!— gruñó —Él no tiene por qué saber nada de lo que yo decido ¿De acuerdo?

El extraño suspiró desaprobando con la cabeza —Como quieras.

2-D arrugó la frente, dubitativo. Pero se mantuvo en silencio siguiendo a Murdoc. Él se tomó a tragos una copa antes de subir al escenario, y tras una presentación breve y bochornosa, lanzo el micrófono a 2-D.

La música del bar se apagó dando recibimiento a la suya. Los hombres del bar comenzaron a hablar entre ellos levemente más despiertos.

A 2-D las piernas le temblequeaban como hojas, y esperando que su público desvergonzado no lo notará, siguió las notas de Murdoc tanto como los ensayos le habían preparado, no desafino mucho a pesar de que su voz tendiera a temblar.

Murdoc se veía satisfecho y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Intento no mirar mucho el ojo juzgón del público y sólo concentrarse en los tonos y en Murdoc. Él estaba absorto, palpando las cuerdas de su bajo con suavidad y desvarío, se podría haber dicho que incluso con cierto cariño. 2-D notó como de vez en cuando sonreía repentino y diligente, dándole una cara de pasión a la música que sólo entre sus dedos y las cuerdas podría subsistir.

Sintió algo golpearle el pecho, y sin darse cuenta imitó esa misma cara para la música, que ahora era de ambos y que sólo entre sus tonos y él podría subsistir.

No tocaron mucho. No los dejaron, él sonido paro y Murdoc forcejeó con un hombre que súbitamente lo sacó del escenario, 2-D se quedó rígido sin saber qué hacer. El público no reaccionó más que para soltar palabrotas. 2-D salió de ahí con la cabeza baja esperando a Murdoc que argumentaba a gritos con el otro hombre, sus palabras eran ininteligibles a sus oídos por el volumen y lo acalorada de la pelea. No tardó mucho antes de que Murdoc apareciera dando trancos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Vámonos— ordenó

—¡Murdoc!— la voz del hombre lo llamó, él lo ignoró y tiró a 2-D del brazo hasta la salida no sin antes gritarle a los hombres algo sobre ser un buen público.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, 2-D incomodo le rozó el hombro.

—¿Qué pasa, Murdoc?

—No es nada, vámonos de aquí

—¡MÁRICAS!— aulló una voz a lo lejos.

Murdoc giró la cabeza, soltó el brazo de 2-D escarpadamente e hizo una seña grosera.

—¡METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS IMBÉCIL!

2-D se apenó y se apresuró al automóvil.

Murdoc apareció inminente en el piloto y aceleró a toda prisa.

No se dijeron nada hasta que el auto hubo frenado de nuevo frente la casa.

—Bien, hasta luego 2-D— se despidió secamente

2-D se quedó boquiabierto, inmóvil, sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

—No le tomes importancia.

—¿En serio esperas que no lo haga?

Murdoc hundió la barbilla, y por primera vez desde que se conocían 2-D lo notó vulnerable —Si no me lo dices… le contaré a Hannah— quiso sonar amenazante. Murdoc no reaccionó, se quedó mirando el volante, pensativo.

—Está bien…

—¿En serio?

—Te lo contaré, pero no por Hannah, si no porque eres mi vocalista y supongo que debes saber— inhaló y entonces continuó —Quiero ser importante, reconocido, ya sabes, un músico respetado y querido, creo que lo merezco.

—¿Eso tiene que ver con el bar?

Murdoc rodó los ojos, como si analizará cada palabra que fuera a salir de su boca.

—El bar es importante porque era de mi padre, y ahora es mi… nuestro. Mío y de mi hermano.

—¿Tu hermano es el hombre con el que peleabas?

Murdoc se quedó en silencio, 2-D entendió que con eso lo había confirmado.

—¿Y por qué peleaban?

—Él no quiere sacar adelante el bar, dice que no vale la pena. Nadie cree que la valga — explicó —Pero se lo prometimos a él.

—¿A tu padre?

Murdoc volvió a guardar silencio.

—Es todo, Stuart, bájate.

2-D sintió un nudo en la garganta, tenía tiempo sin llamarlo por su nombre.

—Yo también tengo algo que decir— agregó sin moverse. Murdoc lo observó con rostro severo.

—¿Qué?

—Antes de pararme ahí y cantar frente esas personas estaba seguro que no podría hacerlo, jamás había cantado en mi vida, y tampoco me lo había planteado… Pero estar en el escenario, contigo, me hizo darme cuenta que esa es la clase de cosa que quiero, y me gusta. Me gusta cantar, me hace sentirme yo mismo. Las píldoras no sirven, tenías razón, Murdoc. Hay que arriesgarse para tener algo por lo que vivir y también para tener algo por lo que morir.

Murdoc sonrió, era la primera vez en el día que lo hacía, y la primera vez que 2-D lo veía hacerlo de esa manera.

—Eres un marica, 2-D

—Lo he aprendido todo de ti— lo provocó, Murdoc le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Gracias… por acompañarme— agregó serio virándose para mirarlo —Cantaste bien.

2-D sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, una escalada de exaltación empezó a abrumarle el pecho.

—Gracias a ti, Murdoc, por todo— se inclinó apocadamente hacía él pasándose un poco de su asiento, Murdoc no se rehusó. —Ya sabes, eres como un her…

—No lo digas. Por favor, no digas eso.

Murdoc lo tomó de la espalda, le paso los dedos por el cuello hasta el cabello y entonces lo besó. 2-D no supo si debería a ver dicho algo, o qué diría después, simplemente se quedó rígido, sintiendo su cuerpo distenderse.

Los labios de Murdoc estaban húmedos y tenían sabor a whisky, por 2-D corrió una sensación electrizante que le tensó todos los músculos. La esencia cálida en su boca comenzaba a gustarle.

Le paso los dedos por la mejilla tímidamente, la lengua de Murdoc serpenteó entre las paredes de su boca, y entonces dejó de gustarle para empezar a encantarle. Una sensación fibrosa comenzó a golpearle el pecho y el estómago. Sin darse cuenta su mano se había deslizado desde la mejilla hasta los cabellos de Murdoc aferrándose a la cercanía. Se sentía poco a poco más condesciende a lo que él hacía, destensándose segundo tras segundo hasta enroscándole temerosamente la lengua también envolviendo ambas.

Murdoc lo arrastró hasta el asiento del piloto que con el peso de los dos se hundió a la parte trasera del auto.

Las piernas de 2-D se resbalaron por las caderas de Murdoc distendiéndose sobre él. Levantó un poco el rostro con la respiración entrecortada y la nariz todavía muy junta, estaba confundido, y parecía querer decir algo, pero entonces Murdoc aprovechó para pasarle la lengua desde la barbilla hasta la clavícula. 2-D tuvo un espasmo, hizo temblar todo a su alrededor, golpeó tontamente la ventada del auto con la palma de la mano abriendo la boca sólo para jadear lentamente y cerrándola sólo para morderse los labios.

Murdoc notó como 2-D temblaba haciendo vibrar el asiento, descubrió lo susceptible que era esa zona para él y reiteró el movimiento hasta que los jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos suaves. Seguro que luego podrían hacer una canción sobre eso.

2-D se sentía estúpidamente bien, pero ansioso, temeroso, de nuevo aterrado. Sintió sudor en las manos, a la vez que saliva pesada como sangre.

Murdoc entre los roces de su lengua áspera por todos los nervios de la zona, le encajó los dientes en el cuello, 2-D gritó de dolor saliendo brevemente de su estado hipnótico. Pasó sus manos por la mata de cabello de Murdoc y entonces tiró violentamente de él haciéndolo soltar una grosería. 2-D lo obligo a mirarlo, Murdoc no se rehusó; se quedaron así unos segundos.

—¿Eres un vampiro?

Murdoc le dedico una mueca satírica.

—Sí, sólo he estado contigo todo este tiempo para comerte.

2-D se viró inminente para regresar a su asiento, estaba desalineado y sonrojado, observándolo incrédulo. Murdoc correspondió.

—Es una broma, 2-D— musitó Murdoc —No vayas a tomártelo en serio.

—¿Y es entonces que sólo eres idiota? Me vas a dejar una marca.

—Lo lamento.

2-D se pasó la mano por el cuello como intentando borrar la señal de la mordida.

—No hay problema— susurró él a su vez. —Fue… divertido.

Murdoc exhaló divertido.

—Usa el collar, con eso no se notará.

—¿El collar?

—El mío que apareció en tu habitación.

2-D volvió a apenarse —Murdoc yo sólo…

—No importa, también te he robado cosas.

2-D se río bajito y a Murdoc se le contagió. Después se quedaron en silencio un minuto, pensando sin pensar mucho lo que acaba de pasar entre ellos. No parecían retenidos por hablarlo en voz alta, ni si quiera en detenerse a analizarlo con atención. Era algo que tenía que pasar, como un efecto más entre ellos.

—Te veo después— se despidió 2-D antes de salir del auto, Murdoc bajó la ventanilla cuando él estuvo fuera.

—Adiós

2-D se inclinó y le depositó otro beso. Murdoc no lo detuvo. _Dulce y suave, como él_.

—Te quiero, Murdoc…— se despidió en un susurro.

Tras un sonido gutural, el auto desapareció en la noche.


	4. Abstinencia

**Abstinencia**

* * *

 _Una cadena de cosas me ha hecho entender que las personas somos como los objetos. Cuando nos rompen no podemos operar bien, nuestras principales funciones se alteran, y al igual que un plato roto, nos transformamos en cuerpos inservibles. Es exactamente así como me siento, como los pedazos de un vinil que fue desmenuzado por el tiempo, y no sé exactamente como se pueda funcionar de esa manera._

2-D encontró su vieja nota sobre el escritorio. Recordó el día que la escribió, la razón por la que lo hizo, y una vez la sostuvo también recordó que Murdoc confesó haberla leído la noche del accidente.

Había sido por indicación de su psiquiatra a los 17 años después de su _colapso emocional_. Él le había aconsejado escribir una especie de diario, transcribiendo sus pensamientos y emociones que no se sintiera capaz de decir en voz alta. Stuart lo acepto, sin embargo, la libreta contenía esa sola entrada antes de una prescripción de dopaminas. Una mejor solución, se le ocurrió con una mueca satírica.

Se sentía inquieto, por el cuerpo le corría una sensación hormiguera, todos sus nervios susceptibles, y mariposas en la entrepierna. No pensó mucho antes de tomar un bolígrafo, y tras dos años sin si quiera planteárselo, escribir una segunda entrada.

 _Me siento atraído por un pecado, seducido por el vicio. Hoy por fin he entendido la naturaleza del humano, hoy he descubierto por qué la evolución de las personas ha dependido en la rebeldía. Revolución es evolución, eso dice él, y creo que hoy por fin me ha dado las pruebas para entender su punto. Como la primera vez que probé la nicotina, hoy siento que mi cuerpo ha degustado algo nuevo y peligroso, algo que se quedará impregnado a mi sistema hasta que me muera, y algo que, aunque hace daño, hace bien. Como las medicinas que nos curan e intoxican. Así sabe él._

Guardo la libreta, no pensó si Murdoc podría encontrarla y leerla, no le importo.

Se abrazó toda la noche de su almohada repitiendo en su mente _como se habían besado,_ una y otra vez. Intentaba lidiar con un nuevo efecto en su cuerpo; euforia revuelta con elevación nerviosa. Se parece al enganche.

Murdoc llegó temprano el día siguiente, su prometida sonrió al verlo, y a él le recordó a 2-D.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar que en realidad se parecían; el cuello largo que besó, las manos cadavéricas que acarició, o su piel muy pálida que le excitó. _Son hermanos después de todo_.

Acarició la nariz de Hannah dándose cuenta que también era idéntica a la de él.

2-D apareció a desayunar y todo se le tensó cuando encontró a Murdoc con su hermana. Él respondió de la misma manera cuando vio a 2-D ajustándose su collar.

Desayunaron los tres, Hannah hablaba, Murdoc miraba, y 2-D correspondía. La tensión se mezclaba con el calor de la mañana y el vapor del té.

Hannah sin embargo lo ignoraba, continuó su monologo sobre la simetría y el minimalismo sin exigir reacciones considerables en su novio. Murdoc no podía prestar atención a temas como la simetría y el minimalismo cuando a poca distancia 2-D medía con diligencia como morder su pan tostado.

2-D no evitaba verlo, pero no podía sostener su contacto visual, sentía fervor en la piel a penas Murdoc le apresaba la miraba, y rodaba los ojos ciegamente a Hannah aprovechando su discurso.

A veces tanteaba el collar consciente de que se convertía en un hábito nervioso, pero inconsciente de lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

La tensión no duró mucho, terminó con un pan mordisqueado y un beso desprevenido de Hannah a Murdoc. 2-D se levantó después de eso.

Se encerró en su habitación esperando ansiosamente que Murdoc apareciera por el hueco de la puerta, quería hablar, aun cuando le costará. Él tardó un par de horas, pero a penas lo hizo fragancia bochornosa aromatizo el aire; coctel de fluido natural, transpiración y perfume corporal, 2-D supo entonces que acaba de tener sexo.

—Hola 2-D— musito él con aliento de alientos

2-D se llevó las manos al rostro, como intentando escaparse de la escena.

—¿Qué te pasa? — gruñó Murdoc, 2-D negó con el rostro.

—Nada.

Murdoc se sentó a su lado —Hablo en serio.

—No es nada, Murdoc— aseguró.

Murdoc suspiró indignado, pero conforme. Entonces acarició inadecuadamente el collar en el cuello de 2-D, él se viro para que no se diera cuenta que se sacudía tras cada contacto.

—¿Te duele?

—Sólo cuando lo tocas.

Murdoc respondió con un murmullo de entendimiento y cuando 2-D se quedó en silencio de nuevo jugueteo un poco con la caricia hasta pasar los dedos del cuello al hombro superior, un abrazo accidental.

2-D no se recargó en Murdoc como su instinto quería hacer, volvió la cabeza hacia él sólo para evitarlo, y se lo encontró con media sonrisa y una mirada de capricho.

—Hueles a sexo— dijo 2-D pretendiendo monotonía.

Murdoc lo aprisionó un poco más con el brazo.

—¿A qué huele el sexo?

2-D sintió que se abochorno y entonces negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, Murdoc.

Murdoc rozó un poco la oreja de 2-D intentando acércalo más a él. 2-D lo rechazó.

—Sé lo que estás pensando— aclaró —Sobre lo de ayer…

—Por favor no me digas nada— lo detuvo 2-D con una sensación de opresión. —No quiero escucharte decirlo.

Murdoc exhaló, se mordió los labios, hastiado —Lo sabía, estás imaginándote cosas.

2-D hundió la barbilla sintiéndose estúpido. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, si perdía el control por un segundo rompería a llorar.

Tenía claro que Murdoc le gustaba muchísimo, y tenía claro que era capaz de romper sus propios principios por él. Pero no tenía claro si Murdoc rompería los suyos devuelta, si sacrificaría una pieza importante de lo que era sólo por él. 2-D era consciente de los efectos que Murdoc le causaba, pero no era consciente de los efectos que causaba en Murdoc. Y no estaba preparado para que lo desilusionará todavía.

—Apestas— murmulló.

—De acuerdo ¿Quieres saber algo? Si, tuve sexo con Hannah, pero ¿Eso qué? — escupió con desdén. 2-D intento quitarse su brazo de encima, pero Murdoc se lo impidió. Forcejeó un poco antes de que Murdoc lo atracara para tumbarlo sobre la cama.

—Eres un maldito ¿Sabías? — gruñó Murdoc aprisionándolo debajo de su cuerpo, 2-D sintió que se licuaría. —Nunca entiendes nada, eres un maldito estúpido.

Quiso responder algo, pero no encontraba palabras y de su garganta no salía ninguna. Sentía su pecho como una bomba que palpaba hasta sus venas, giró la cabeza para no mantener contacto visual, pero Murdoc le estrujó las mejillas para imposibilitárselo.

Entonces lo volvió a besar.

2-D sintió que se derretía ante el contacto, su lengua apresando su cavidad bucal cediéndolo hasta hacerlo pensar que estaba flotando.

Murdoc lo tomó con fuerza desmedida de los hombros acercándolo más a él. 2-D peleó contra sí mismo para tomar realidad y alejarlo, y apenas encontró un momento de sensatez le paso sus manos tímidamente desde el cuello hasta el cabello para tirar de él. Murdoc soltó una grosería.

—¿Te gusta jalarme del cabello?

—¡Acabas de tener sexo con mi hermana, y entonces vienes y…

—Sigues sin entender.

2-D lo soltó, y entonces se resignó. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para escuchar lo que fuera que Murdoc estuviera por decir.

—Tuve sexo con Hannah, y no me causo ni un poco… de la manera que tú lo haces.

2-D abrió los ojos de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Mierda, 2-D! ¿Acaso eres así de estúpido?

2-D frunció el entrecejo, Murdoc entendió que era un sí.

—Quiero estar contigo— musitó con voz burlona.

—Entonces ¿Te gusto?

Murdoc rodó los ojos con una mueca irónica —No, para nada.

2-D entendió que era un sí, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—A mí también— dijo sonando más ilusionado de lo que quería, sin embargo peleó para tomar realidad, y apenas encontró un momento de sensatez, añadió algo más —Pero en dos semanas te casas con mi hermana mayor.

Ahora fue Murdoc quien rompió la conexión visual, ladeo la cabeza como quien no quiere enfrentar la situación y se quedó en silencio por un momento.

2-D empezó a pensar que decir, pero entonces Murdoc recupero la voz.

—Es increíble que esto esté pasando contigo

—¿Por qué? — jamás había querido escuchar la respuesta de alguien como lo quería en ese momento. Y es que no es que no entendiera lo que había de inconcebible en _ellos,_ pero ansiaba conocer lo que Murdoc estaba pensando, lo que detrás de su lenguaje desesperado tenía para explicarle.

—Porque no te lo mereces…

2-D quedo perplejo.

—Quiero decir que, eres sólo un niño Stu, y no te mereces engancharte con un hombre mayor que es el prometido de tu hermana. No te voy a obligar a hacerlo, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Amas a Hannah, Murdoc?

—Ella _va a ser_ mi esposa, 2-D.

2-D quiso entender si era un _sí_ o un _no_. Pero se conformó con la duda.

—No soy la persona indicada— su voz sonó como un sollozo —Y evidentemente este no es el momento correcto, pero estoy _enganchando_ contigo, no es como si tuviera otra opción.

Murdoc se preparó para responder, pero 2-D le paso los dedos por los labios.

—Sólo hay algo que sí puedes hacer por mí.

—¿Qué?

—Se termina cuando tú te cases con ella.

Murdoc hizo una mueca irónica.

—Y entonces nos olvidamos de todo. Cuñados y amantes no van.

La palabra _amantes_ le agujero el pecho.

Murdoc se había referido a él como su _amante,_ y no sabía concretamente qué clase de sentimiento lo hacía tener. Los efectos eran _diversos y adversos_. Una escala de emoción y turbación en la idea de que, aunque él no fuera más que un niño desagriado de casa, Murdoc, el hombre mayor comprometido con su hermana, lo viera como su _amante._ Que aun a pesar de parecer venir de diferentes universos y épocas, de ser _diversos y adversos_ , Murdoc logrará sintonizar sus sentimientos con el mismo desliz pasional que él le ocasionaba. Por otro lado, náuseas y jugos gástricos le comprimían el pecho a penas lo pensaba; por Hannah, por Murdoc y por él. Porque todo era temporal y a diferencia de quienes se prometen eternidad frente un juzgado ellos lo sabían. Los _amantes_ del universo lo saben, y ellos como amantes también tenían que tenerlo claro.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos había caído en cuenta cuánto podían significar dos semanas, y más específicamente cuando se tiene contada cada hora, cada minuto, y cada segundo. Como un detonador midiendo su límite de tiempo antes de colisionar.

Murdoc llegaba más temprano, y salía más tarde. 2-D pasaba más tiempo en su habitación que en ningún otro sitio de la casa. A ambos les gustaba las 5 de la tarde cuando se quedaban solos y también las 8 de la noche cuando se iban sin nadie.

Había una parte sensitiva, Murdoc era un hombre amplio; lleno de verbos peligrosos, cuentos ambiguos, pensamientos insólitos. Palabra tras palabra 2-D caía más en cuenta de lo interesante que era, la cantidad de sabiduría que llevaba, y aunque en gran parte del tiempo él inventará sus historias y 2-D lo supiera, se _enganchaba_. Como si Murdoc le recitará poemas rudimentarios y vulgares, pero poemas, y estos poemas le enseñaran a vivir. 2-D jamás replicaba, y era en realidad porque no se sentía apto para decir algo la mayoría del tiempo. A Murdoc no le molestaba que él sólo lo mirará con expresión de tonta admiración sin decir absolutamente nada. Se sentían placidos simplemente así, después de todo a Murdoc le gustaba hablarle y a 2-D escucharlo. Era un _respiro emocional_ cuando 2-D se recargaba sobre el hombro de Murdoc con algún vinil y su voz sonando en conjunto, como un acompañamiento deambulando en la melodía.

Había una parte carnal, pero jamás paso a las relaciones sexuales. A pesar del deseo y la concupiscencia, 2-D tenía claro que Murdoc no _era de él_ , Murdoc continuaba siendo el consorte de Hannah, el personaje de su historia, y _eso_ que pasaba entre ellos era sólo un desliz, un intervalode la realidad.

Se estableció la limitación sexual con disconformidad, pero descompuesta aceptación. Murdoc se llevó la mano a la cara indignado, sin embargo 2-D sentía que así su traición a Hannah sería un poco menos traición. A pesar de eso, Murdoc rozaba lo más de cerca sus límites como quien se salva por un pelo de infringir la ley y nadie puede condenarlo. 2-D lo aceptaba, principalmente porque era lo justo y secundariamente porque le fascinaba.

A Murdoc le gustaban los tonos sonrosados de su piel, y a 2-D le gustaba su lengua larguirucha y viperina. _Ambos contrastaban sus matices._ Era un _suplicio sexual_ cuando 2-D le pedía control, y se pedía control.

Por otra parte, sobra el tiempo en 336 horas para hacer un diagnóstico. Y Murdoc era bueno en el ámbito.

El martes 17 de octubre fue un día de calor, y Murdoc descubrió que 2-D temblaba, y él no era precisamente la causa.

El jueves 19, notó el matiz de moretones en la piel muy pálida de 2-D

El viernes 20, Murdoc encontró cabello azul en su chaqueta.

El domingo 24, 2-D lo llamó durante la madrugada con trastorno de sueño.

Durante el lunes 25 lo descubrió mordisqueando sus uñas rosadas con especial ansiedad.

El jueves 28, Murdoc decidió compensarlo con una escapada nocturna que terminó con 2-D vomitando exceso de alcohol. Y durante la mañana siguiente; viernes, 29. Murdoc concluyó su diagnóstico en la tercera entrada del diario.

" _Un intervalo, una enseñanza, eso es lo que es él. Algo que es temporal pero que se va quedar para siempre en mí, recordándome cuanto pueden significar 2 semanas (O dos meses y medio) recordándome que ellos dicen que estoy mejor y que desearía estar mejor, recordándome como es vivir, y como es arriesgarse, y recordándome como nada de eso va importar para el mundo."_

Murdoc tomó un bolígrafo azul y traicionó la intimidad del dueño del cuadernillo escribiendo en letras grandes una incógnita que, aunque sus sospechas le llenaban, necesitaba concretar.

" _¿Qué significa esto?"_

A la pregunta lo acompañaba una hoja arrugada con la caligrafía de Murdoc.

" _ **2-D síntomas:**_

 _Deficiencia de vitaminas_

 _Paranoia - ansiedad_

 _Temblores_

 _Problemas hepáticos_

 _Abstinencia"_

En la noche, el dueño del diario encontró la caligrafía de otro sobre sus propias páginas, y un pánico aberrante le estrujó el estómago, su labio tembló tras leer cada uno de los síntomas enlistados entre basto cinismo característico de su autor, y supo inmediatamente que cada una de esas palabras _iban_ a tener que verbalizarse entre ellos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hannah salió junto con sus padres para terminar los previstos de la boda. 2-D se quedó en casa a terminar los suyos, y Murdoc apareció con los propios en mente.

Sentado con un cigarrillo colgándole de la comisura de los labios, entre humo entrelazado fantasmagóricamente, una pierna sobre otra, y un gesto sobrio, 2-D se giró para seguirle el paso a la figura próxima de Murdoc. La expresión casi pornográfica de la figura de 2-D a Murdoc le recordó la propaganda cigarrera de los 60s.

—¿Y bien? — el olor de la nicotina le encaprichó la garganta.

2-D sostuvo la lista de síntomas desde su bolsillo.

—No sé si puedo hablarlo— susurró entre una calada y una bocanada de humo. Murdoc vaciló con la cabeza.

—Mira Stuart, esto es importante para mí, necesito que me lo cuentes.

2-D lo eludió negando con la mirada, la punta de su pie comenzaba a bambolearse. Murdoc supo que estaba nervioso.

—No soy estúpido— agregó con tono gélido —Sé que tuviste una _sobredosis._

La palabra _sobredosis_ apesadumbró la escena como si fuera la más fuerte grosería. 2-D cerró los ojos, como quien no quiere enfrentar la realidad, deseando desvanecerse como el humo del tabaco, pero no fue así. Y Murdoc se quedó, esperando su confrontación.

—¿Por qué tuviste una sobredosis, y por qué te dejo tantas _secuelas_?

La mirada de 2-D seguía oscilando, rehuyendo el demando de Murdoc.

—¿Qué significa que los demás piensen que estás mejor y tú sólo desees estar mejor?

La presión puesta por Murdoc le apretujó el pecho, sus hombros se tensaron, y sus ojos se pusieron borrosos de lágrimas.

2-D tuvo la sensación cálida de Murdoc en su rostro, sus dedos le acariciaban la mejilla con una composición entre mimo y estruje.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste cariño?— susurró, sus palabras sonaron forzosamente dulcificadas. 2-D restregó su rostro en la mano de él —Dímelo, 2-D.

—Fue…—su voz sonó ronca, quebradiza —…una recaída.

Murdoc lo analizó con recelo.

—¿Intentaste suicidarte?

2-D tragó saliva hundiendo todavía más el rostro para evitar mirarlo.

—Fue una recaída— dijo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué intentaste suicidarse?— su tono adquiría severidad y a su vez cierta incógnita.

Se sintió como en el terapeuta de nuevo.

—No fue como suena Murdoc…

—Continua.

—¿Sabes lo que es ser débil en un mundo que es muy fuerte? No concuerda Murdoc, no pertenece, no es _funcional._ Yo jamás entendí la sociedad… siempre fue mezquina conmigo, llena de malos tratos, de personas diligentes; no tuve amigos de verdad, todos quienes quise iban y venían, y lo único verdaderamente constante en mi vida fueron los analgésicos. Intenté aliviarme, pero el tiempo sólo me volvió solitario y triste. No sentía tener un propósito en el mundo, no era especial ni tampoco propio, era en realidad tonto, cobarde. Me deprimía constantemente. Y entonces… conocí a Paula Cracker, una compañera de curso de Hannah, y hermosa, ella…— el brillo en los ojos negros de 2-D se reflejaron en la nubla de la mañana —Ella me presentó la segunda única cosa constante en mi vida, la música. Fue la primera persona que vio algo más en mí que un niño tonto en…— su voz se paraba constantemente, como si pensará que decir, y a su vez quisiera no pensar lo que está diciendo —…ella encontró talento, encontró a _alguien_ más allá de lo que yo podía ver. Me prometió que íbamos a cambiar el mundo mediante la música, que podríamos traer brío al universo. Ella fue mi primer amor, la primera persona que me hizo pensar que podía ser alguien, la primera que me hizo querer descubrir quién era ese alguien.

El cigarrillo entonces se desvaneció por completo, Murdoc se lo sacó a 2-D de los labios con cierta demanda y levantó un poco la cabeza para pedirle que continuará su relato. 2-D rodó la mirada, sintió los labios secos, aire descompuesto saliendo y entrando de sus pulmones, presión escurriéndole las entrañas. Un efecto que podría ser asmático si él fuera asmático.

—…Pero entonces todo se desbordó— se estaba quebrando, sollozos lo acompañaban ya para este momento —…ella se volvió poco a poco fría, indiferente. Yo intenté todo lo que tuve a mi alcance por no perderla, pero no fue suficiente, ella me dejó; dijo que la estaba dañando, que mis _trastornos de identidad_ y _co-dependencia_ la estaba afectado, que intentaba ayudarme, pero no... no era suficiente. Yo _no podía_ hacerla feliz— apretujó los parpados contra sus ojos para exprimir las lágrimas acumuladas —…poco después Hannah la descubrió con otro hombre— sonó más agudo de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Murdoc escuchaba con atención. Parecía no haberse movido durante todo el relato, su cuerpo estaba tieso, su rostro se minimizaba a sus labios en línea recta y a sus ojos ininteligibles entre el cabello, sus manos firmes sobre el rostro húmedo de su amante.

—¿Qué hizo Hannah?— preguntó

—La abofeteo.

A Murdoc se le escapó una media sonrisa.

—Pero… a mí sólo me ayudo a... Las palabras de Paula me taladraban la cabeza, ella fue lo único que yo quería, y la perdí por mis propias deficiencias, por mi debilidad. Entonces de nuevo me deprimí, está vez con un más grande pesar encima, _ella._ El dolor no era sólo emocional, físicamente sentía mi cuerpo debilitarse, el estómago apretujado, una punzada en el pecho y mis constantes dolencias, pensar en que no fui suficiente,darme cuenta que en realidad jamás había sido especial, caer en la realidad de que… no tenía idea de quien era y esta vez no quería tenerla porque no quería ser yo mismo me hicieron ayudaron a… recaer— aunque entre pausas y sollozos, terminó tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, casi sentía como si no hubiera respirado durante toda la charla y necesitará una fuerte bocanada de aire directo a los pulmones.

—Y… entonces…— Murdoc rodó los ojos con una sonrisa forzosa y una posición tensa —¿Atentaste contra tu vida?

—Tomé analgésicos, pero el dolor era más fuerte que lo que siempre es, así que subí la dosis. Quizá demasiado.

Murdoc se quedó en silencio por un rato.

—¿Amas a Paula, 2-D?

—La amé— Por primera vez en el día, 2-D habló con basta seguridad, no se inmutó, y su voz no tambaleó, tampoco lo pensó.

Murdoc lo observó entrañado, y extrañamente fueron sus ojos está vez los que temblaron. 2-D notó que él nuevamente le mostraba una cara inusual, un desliz de debilidad, una crisis emocional.

—¿Y… qué sientes por ella ahora mismo?

—La apreció por lo que fue en mi vida, y porque jamás podré dejar de hacerlo. Pero la deje atrás, tuve que dejarla atrás— 2-D soltó una mueca irónica —Jamás _deja_ de doler, uno sólo _aprende_ a vivir con el dolor.

Por un segundo los papeles se invirtieron, y era Murdoc está vez el que veía a 2-D boquiabierto y con una expresión tonta. Pero fue sólo un segundo, al siguiente ambos se limitaron a un suspiro, y al siguiente el rostro de Murdoc ya se había vuelto severo y anónimo.

—Esa Paula suena como toda una _zorra_.

2-D no replicó nada. Murdoc lo miró decepcionado.

—¿Por qué era tan importante para ti saberlo? — quiso saber 2-D

—Porque tus síntomas me hicieron darme cuenta.

2-D vaciló con la cabeza, Murdoc entendió que necesitaba dar otra respuesta pero lo ignoró momentáneamente.

—¿Cómo se sintió, Stu?

—¿Qué?

—La sobredosis.

Entonces 2-D lo miró, y se encontró con algo parecido a un fantasma, gélido y terrorífico. A 2-D le recordó que en realidad conocía poco a su amante y que detrás de su rudimentaria él estaba lleno de secretos.

Quiso evadirlo, pero la mano de Murdoc lo apretó con una composición de necesidad y exigencia.

—Uno siente como va perdiendo poco a poco la razón, sientas las pastillas disolviéndose, algo parecido a los cables desatadonse— respondió 2-D con voz robotica.

La expresión de Murdoc se distendió, como si su rostro no tuviera un solo pliegue, 2-D tuvo una sensación de momentáneo alivio, y momentáneo miedo.

—¿Quieres ir por un _truco_ en Halloween?

2-D arrugó la frente

—Halloween es mañana, y mañana te casas.

—Iremos hoy en la noche.

2-D respondió con una expresión recelosa.

—Y te prometo que tendrás una mejor respuesta.


	5. Sobredosis

**Sobredosis**

* * *

El día previo a Halloween fue uno que ambos dedicaron a los recuerdos. Un 30 de Octubre lleno de nostalgia y añoranza acompañado a otros efectos defectuosos.

Murdoc apareció a las 6:00 PM, con su postura destendida y su sonrisa maliciosa. Su estilo de adolescente rebelde a 2-D _le recordó_ las películas norteamericanas de los 50´s, y pensó que quizá Murdoc podría hacer una buena intepretación de James Dean.

2-D no llevaba un disfraz, pero a Murdoc _le recordó_ a los niños que se preparán para ir por las calles a pedir dulces, con sus ojos descompuestos y su expresión ansiosa.

—¿Dulce o truco? — dijo, sintiendo que verbalizaba la analogía.

—Todavía no es Halloween— respondió 2-D con su desdén de ingenuidad que a Murdoc no podía parecerle otra cosa más que cínica.

—Respuesta incorrecta— añadió apretando los labios en una sonrisa divertida.

2-D ladeó la cabeza con cierta desaprobación, y entonces Murdoc en un ademán teatral le ofreció un _dulce._ Un dulce que no era otra cosa más que una pastilla desconocida y pequeña de color azul.

—Feliz Halloween— agregó a penas 2-D recogió la píldora con el rostro comprimido en recelo. Paso a observar como Murdoc le mostraba los dientes dichoso, y aunque sonrió de vuelta, no se llevó inmediatamente el _regalo_ a la boca.

Le ayudo a recordar a la última persona que le había dado un dulce en Halloween. Y a Murdoc a la primera persona a la que le había regalado una píldora del amor.

—Tómala, te hará bien— sugirió Murdoc, imitando la voz monótona quehabía usado en ese entonces.

2-D no reaccionó inmediatamente, se quedó mudo como un niño quien no confía en la paleta que recolecto una noche de brujas.

—¿A dónde iremos hoy? — musitó evadiendo el tema, pero sin dejar de prestarle atención; ardiendo como un faro entre sus dedos.

Murdoc volvió a recordarla a _ella_ , y a los enormes ojos infantiles con los que juzgaba las drogas, como si fueran píldoras de azúcar.

—Iremos por un _viaje_ — Murdoc se citó a si mismo cada que se refería al estado que quería alcanzar en sustancias, entonces señaló el Camaro negro. 2-D viró para encontrarse con el auto y sintió una bocanada de confianza ciega por él, como desde la primera vez que Murdoc lo había invitado a subirse y aun si sus resultados fueran catastróficos, 2-D relacionaba el Camaro negro de Murdoc con la adrenalina y la fe, una que en ninguna vida tendría el poder de rechazar.

Ocupó el copiloto tras la señal de Murdoc y pensó que si colapsaba contra un poste esta vez no tendría ya nada que llevarse con él.

—Tómala— repitió Murdoc fijo en el volante, echándole una mirada con el rabillo del ojo al objeto azul en los dedos de 2-D.

—¿Tú lo harás?

Murdoc esgarró un sonido de negación.

—No es necesario, además sólo queda una, y es para ti.

2-D se sintió sometido, como si Murdoc tuviera intenciones de calificar su respuesta. Murdoc agravió la teoría estudiándolo de los pies a la cabeza con una expresión fina, sin un solo pliegue.

Suspiró, y trato de observar la escena y su vida desde una tercera perspectiva. Cualquier cultura y moral humana le habría certificado que era un error fatídico ocupar ese lugar, ocupar el copiloto del prometido de su hermana, ocupar el día previo a la boda de ambos, ocupar una droga desconocida, y por supuesto, ocupar el lado de Murdoc.

Pensó en las posibilidades. Pensó que quizá intentaba intoxicarlo. Pensó que quizá quería asesinarlo, y también se le ocurrió que tal vez sólo quería un poco de diversión.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que era consciente de lo regio en los hechos, se dejó convencer por lo idealizado de los sentimientos.

Le hecho un último vistazo a la presentación jovial de la píldora, y recordó la noche que esos cuerpos tan pequeños y coloridos lo habían ayudado a atentar contra su vida; fue un recuerdo efímero. Se obligó a que fuera así para poder precipitarla sobre su boca en seco sin caer en el asco o en el miedo. Recordó lo débil que se vuelve el razonamiento cuando hay amor, y entonces recordó los labios rojos de Paula cuando le aseguraba en tono suave que la música era él, y no podía hacer nada más que creerle. Recuerdo que no pudo forzar a volverlo efímero.

Murdoc tomó nota mental del lenguaje corporal en el que 2-D se tragaba la pastilla, como si fuera una mecanismo a analizar, repitiendo en su cabeza tal cinta. Y rememoró a la propia Hannah la noche que se conocieron negándose al _éxtasis,_ pero compensándolo en otra clase de _éxtasis._ Después recordó a la primera _, ella;_ quien engullóla droga sin parpadear o sin si quiera tantear qué clase de sustancia se disolvería en su sistema _._

2-D se encogió de hombros con una expresión disgustada, el sabor duro de la píldora le había amargado las papilas y sentía una leve arcada carraspeándole la garganta. Murdoc aprovechó la vulnerabilidad del momento para atraparlo de los camanances y besarlo con cierta brusquedad, casi como si intentará succionar los efectos de la sustancia cocinándose en el sistema nervioso de su amante.

2-D sintió como se le humedecía la boca tras el toque desesperado de la lengua viperina de Murdoc serpenteando en su cavidad bucal, el sonido chorreante también se agravió a penas correspondió con intención de seguir el ritmo asfixiante del beso.

Estuvieron un rato, sin darse de cuenta, besándose en el auto, pasando los dedos entre sus pieles, y emitiendo ciertos sonidos agudos. El tiempo se congeló, y después se distendió; como un material inconsistente, o eran quizá los efectos de la píldora licuándose en su saliva.

Entonces Murdoc despegó, soltó a 2-D dando una calada al aire peculiar de su auto y arrancó. 2-D se mareó, quizá había pasado media hora, quizá no había pasado ni un segundo, quizá Murdoc seguía besándolo. Las escenas se distorsionaron para volverse una sola, como si continuarán besándose y manejará a la vez. Murdoc sonrió recordando la primera vez que había probado el éxtasis.

La recordó a ella, tendida en el auto, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las pupilas dilatadas como esferas en el espacio. Recordó la expresión relajante y plana que ella tenía, y con la que le fue fácil deducir porque los efectos de esa sustancia en resumen eran llamados _éxtasis._

—Es hora de traerte un poco de calor— declaró Murdoc antes de subir al máximo el volumen del estéreo del auto. La canción que los acompañó, tenía una esencia de post-punk que a su vez los regresaba en una línea de tiempo; ambos se pensaron levemente más jóvenes, y enteramente enamorados. 2-D inconsciente de su consciencia en el primer amor y Murdoc consciente de ser inconsciente en el mismo.

2-D rememoró a Paula, Murdoc rememoró a la primera _, a ella_.

Regresaron dos años, y a Murdoc se le ocurrió la silueta enjuta de _ella_ , sus ojos vidriosos e infantiles, sus facciones cadavéricas y finas, su cabello rubio y seco. 2-D pensó en el tono rojo que le iba tan bien a los ojos negros de Paula, en su cabello lacio y ligero, y en su expresión madura y erótica.

Murdoc manejó inconscientemente hasta un sitio _rave ilegal_ , uno que había compartido con _ella_. Y 2-D inconscientemente caminó hasta la entrada, con la entidad de Paula todavía en el sistema y la canción del auto de Murdoc palpando en sus oídos.

No se dio cuenta cuando Murdoc lo llevó hasta la pista y lo puso a bailar, las luces se quedaban en su cabeza como fracciones de memorias, el calor de la droga y de la multitud transpiraba en el sudor y en el sonido energético de la música, y él estaba como fragmentado entre la psicodelia de la sustancia y la euforia de sus efectos.

Sin embargo, el viejo fantasma de su primer amor no se disolvía, recordándole la primera vez que vio a Paula; tocando la guitarra con sus uñas negras, y absorto en ese color no era consciente de que su amante también rememoraba el color de su primer encuentro con alguien más, _ella_ con su vestido entre azul y gris.

No supo si bailo por horas o por minutos, de pronto escuchaba que le gritaban, de pronto continuaba saltando en la pista, y de pronto estaba pegado al cuerpo de Murdoc tirándole los cabellos entre besos asfixiantes. Las escenas se intensificaban; el sonido, el sabor, el olor.

Paula, Murdoc, y ninguno dolía. Qué agradable era estar drogado.

2-D, ella, y ambos le dolían. Quisiera estar drogado también.

Ella bailaba en puntas y descalza, como una bailarina de porcelana en su cajita de música, aún si ella no fuera de porcelana y su cajita de música fuera un sitio triste y solitario. Murdoc recordaba como sus talones se tensaban con fuerza, y se distendían con ligereza; un mecanismo a analizar. Recordaba su expresión trágica y azul que le traía inquietud y dolencia, pero hacía a su baile algo imposible de perturbar. Recordaba el aura funesto que ella emanaba cuando bailaba, el mismo que hipnotizaba a quien la miraba, el mismo que se escondía como una bombilla dentro de ella y sólo se hacía presente cuando la música acompañaba sus pasos.

2-D recordaba la fineza de los dedos de Paula, lo bello que iba el delineador negro con su expresión carnal que la acompañaba mientras daba vida a la música de guitarra, lo bonito que sonreía tras la canción avanzaba, y lo bueno que era el coctel de su lenguaje corporal con la música que prefería tocar.

El olor de _ella_ era perseverante, Murdoc siempre lo comparó con el de la marihuana ya que era demasiado presente mientras ella estuviera ahí, pero se disolvía como si jamás hubiera estado a penas ella no estuviera. Jamás supo si le gustaba o no.

En cambio, Paula llevaba perfume, uno que a 2-D le gustaba impregnar en todas sus memorias, como en su primer beso, o en la primera canción que escribieron juntos. Tenía un olor erótico, intrigante, uno que siempre le fue perfecto a ella, y también le fue perfecto a él.

Murdoc tomó a 2-D para besarlo de nuevo, y entonces pensó en el sexo con _ella,_ rudo y sin romanticismos. Pensó en su expresión afligida cuando tocaban el orgasmo, y en lo seca que sentía al estar dentro de ella. 2-D paso a pensar en el sexo con Paula, pasional y frustrado. Pensó en su expresión epicúrea durante todo el acto, y en lo placentero que se sentía.

Entonces Murdoc arrastró a 2-D fuera del evento, pensó que no necesitaba más calor y luces, y que era tiempo de volver a la realidad. Para 2-D no fueron lúcidos sus momentos fuera del auto, y tampoco notó cuando salió y regresó a él.

La misma canción que Murdoc había reproducido antes de bajar volvía a sonar, y para 2-D fue como si jamás hubiera dejado de sonar. Para Murdoc también, la había repetido durante dos años, la había repetido una y otra vez después de perderla.

No supo a donde manejaría, pero arrancó sin pensarlo mucho. 2-D estuvo callado durante un rato, aún perdido en los efectos de la píldora.

La canción los descomponía, y volvía a componer. 2-D sonrió

—He vivido tanto en este auto— dijo inconsciente de cuánto tiempo le había tomado formular esa frase —Es como si tuviera una historia completa en este ambiente…— que ahora era más caliente que nunca —… en estos asientos…— más suaves —…Y contigo— todavía más real.

La voz distorsionada de 2-D se mezcló con los arpegios de la canción que bajaba y subía de tono. Murdoc lo sintió estimulante, el recuerdo de ella bailando interrumpiéndose entre la voz de su nueva compañía, su real amante, 2-D interfiriendo su trágico y viejo amorío para invitarse sin aviso, sin previo anuncio. 2-D entrando en su vida.

El reloj dio las 12:00 A.M; era Halloween.

Viró para mirarlo, y se dio cuenta de lo real que era, observó su posición distendida y relajada y pensó lo atractivo que siempre le había parecido. Observó su cabello azul y pensó en el día que hablaron por primera vez, observó sus ojos como bolas de billar y pensó en lo mucho que le iban. Ver a 2-D lo hizo pensar en presente y fue como si de pronto una nueva droga hiciera efecto en su sistema nervioso.

Ahora sabía a donde irían.

—Te daré esa mejor respuesta que te prometí— le aseguró. 2-D no entendió muy bien a qué se refería Murdoc, pero se limitó a sonreír placenteramente.

Murdoc manejó hasta una calle estrecha con esencia pestilente y de mala muerte, se estacionó esperando que las horas terminaran con el efecto del éxtasis en su amante que poco a poco regresaba al mundo real.

2-D salió del Camaro todavía mareado y con una sensación vomitiva en el estómago, tardó en darse cuenta que no sabía dónde estaban. Y Murdoc lo guio hasta un departamento escondido entre la oscuridad de la madrugada.

—Aquí es donde vivo— anunció antes de abrirle la puerta, 2-D se incorporó poco a poco estableciendo con ojo crítico la vivienda de su amante.

Era un sitio enjuto, con olor a madera vieja y fragancia a polvo. 2-D tardó en entender cómo alguien podía habitar ahí; tenía la impresión de haberse mantenido en el mismo estado durante años, casi como si su dueño la hubiera abandonado un día, y desde entonces nada se hubiera movido del estado original de cómo lo dejó.

Pero este no fue el único detalle que extrañó a 2-D, de pronto comenzó a notar como el sitio tenía solamente dos sillas, dos platos, sillones para dos, una cama de dos… Entonces se le ocurrió que en vez de un dueño, tendría que haber sido abandonado por dos.

Viró sintiendo en un escalofrío, y entonces la miró. Una enorme y polvorienta imagen de una mujer que, si no conociera bien a su hermana, hubiera creído era ella. Sintió frio calándole en los huesos a penas se fijó en la mirada perdida del cuadro, ojos enormes y vidriosos, cabello rubio, figura enclenque,

Se volvió a Murdoc, palideciendo, y entonces tragó saliva para recuperar la voz

—¿Quién vive contigo?

Murdoc paso a mirar el cuadro de _ella, y_ sus labios se distendieron con nostalgia.

—Viví, con _Lucifer_

2-D arrugó la frente boquiabierto. Murdoc supo entonces que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Así es como le apodaba— murmulló señalando a la rubia de la imagen.

—¿Por qué? — cuestionó teniendo una mala sensación en el estómago.

—Porque conocía el infierno, y me hizo conocerlo a mí.

2-D sintió su estómago tensarse.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de ella?

—Sólo si tú quieres.

2-D bajó los ojos y entonces asintió con la cabeza. Murdoc tomó una bocanada de aire, y comenzó a relatar.

—Se llamaba Lucy, era bailarina. La conocí hace dos años en el bar de mi padre, ella bailaba para ganarse la vida. Era como una niña, siempre usando un vestido gris, con sus ojos perdidos. Parecía de otro planeta, siempre divagando, como en otra realidad. Sacaba su ira por lo terrible de su vida sólo mediante su baile, sus presentaciones eran increíbles. Increíbles porque te transportaban a esa orbita donde ella vivía.

—¿Qué era lo que le ocurría?

—No sé. Quizá estaba enferma, o quizá era sólo porque su padre la violaba. Pero era como si le hubieran arrancado la inocencia, y de alguna manera eso le succionó la vida.

—¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella? — preguntó 2-D. Murdoc acentuó la certeza con la que su amante supuso que estuvo enamorado de ella, pero no lo refutó.

—Era como una obra de arte— respondió en vez —Una trágica, pero era arte a fin de cuentas. Me volvió loco, éramos pasionales y nos destruimos, pero nos construimos a la vez.

2-D sintió que se le engullía la laringe. No supo si eran los efectos del éxtasis o si era la presencia del viejo amorío de su amante lo que lo estaba aturdiendo.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Lucy? — preguntó con cierto desliz de pánico.

—Murió de una _sobredosis._

Entonces se le hizo un nudo el pecho, definitivamente era Lucy quien estaba afectándolo. Miró a su amante con pena, y algo de dolor.

—Pero no sientas lástima por mí, he vivido con ello.

2-D supo que mentía; supo que mentía porque por primera vez se explicaba el matrimonio precipitado con Hannah, su loca afición por ella, y su ansiedad por saber sobre su propia sobredosis.

—Ella me llamó una noche— continuó Murdoc —Por el celular, y estaba sufriendo una sobredosis. Me recitó unas palabras, y yo las escribí en un papel, entonces se quedó dormida. Pero así es como debía de ser. La vida sólo era una carga en ella, vivía por pesar, así que tuve que entenderlo.

—¿Por eso te comprometiste con Hannah?

Murdoc cerró la boca por un minuto. 2-D lo dejó.

—Pensé que ella la reviviría, pero entonces descubrí que la obra de arte no era ella, eras tú.

2-D tumbó la cabeza, y se aferró a los efectos del éxtasis que todavía quedaban en él.

—Pero quiero que sepas que hoy me di cuenta que Lucy se fue— añadió, acercándose levemente a él —Mi futuro no es un reemplazo de una niña muerta, mi futuro, eres tú Stuart.

Sintió que el corazón le palpitaría fuera, entonces levanto la cabeza. Levantó el rostro para mirarlo, y está vez se dio cuenta de lo real que era. Observó su posición vulnerable y rebelde, pensó lo atractivo que había comenzado a parecerle. Observó su piel verdosa y pensó en el día que hablaron por primera vez. Observó sus ojos escondidos entre su fleco y pensó en lo mucho que le iba. Ver a Murdoc lo hizo pensar en presente y fue como si de pronto una nueva droga hiciera efecto en su sistema nervioso.

2-D terminó de acercarse a su amante, y entonces se besaron. Y por primera vez se sintieron del otro. Comenzando a desnudarse sin ninguna pena.

Ya no le gustaba Murdoc, y a Murdoc ya no le gustaba 2-D. Ahora sabían que se habían enamorado.

El 30 de octubre fue un día que dedicaron a los recuerdos, pero el 31 fue uno que dedicaron al presente, y uno que permitieron dedicarse solamente a ellos.


	6. Bienestar

**Bienestar**

El sexo fue brutal, apasionado, y por supuesto, idiota.

Primerizo, fue casi como perder la virginidad por segunda vez en la vida, aun si eso fuera absurdo.

A pesar de su pleno historial sexual, Murdoc se sentía fuera de lugar, con un nudo entre el pecho y una ansiedad extraña; ese mismo sentimiento que se tiene después de experimentar algo nuevo, después de probar algo de diferente naturaleza.

2-D llevaba un tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales, pero tenía la certeza de que el placer que se había ahogado ardorosamente en su interior era algo desconocido en todos sus indoles. Y no simplemente por haber probado un coito distinto, o un orificio inexplorado, era una sensación que residía en un punto todavía más profundo que el punto P. Era una sensación ardiente parecida a una temperatura, pero más enardecida. Una sensación feroz, parecida al orgasmo, pero mejor.

Los dos tenían los nervios susceptibles, los corazones bombeando a toda velocidad, y los sentidos derretidos; como dos niños que acaban de realizar una travesura, o dos amantes que por fin se unen después de haberse deseado tanto, a pesar del dolor físico que sentía 2-D, y el sentido de estupidez emocional que había en Murdoc; ambas cosas debido a la poca experiencia.

Quizá en otro momento o situación Murdoc se hubiera enorgullecido de causarle dolor a un compañero sexual con su pene, pero la realidad es que se sentía todo menos viril. Hubiera preferido un acto que no subiera del nivel de fruición a algo que pudiera causar daño. Lo hubiera hecho sentir más preparado, y un poco menos como un crío en plena pubertad que no puede controlar su propio sexo.

Quizá en otro momento, 2-D se hubiera sentido culpable de ocasionarse malestar físico, y ocasionar malestar emocional a sus seres queridos, pero la realidad es que se sentía todo menos arrepentido. La experiencia le inundaba la mente, le devolvía vida, resucitaba una pasión más que muerta, asesinada por viejas historias. Aún si eso lo hacía sentir como un crío en plena pubertad que no puede controlar su propio sexo.

Todo estaba desatado, descompuesto, excitado. Excepto el pudor; ninguno de los dos sentía una suciedad más profunda que la corporal. Aun cuando su consciencia en la ética universal los obligaba a entender que lo que acaban de hacer estaba mal; ellos no podían interpretar su encuentro como algo que no hace bien, y está bien por qué es algo que, aunque la cívica no entiende, el insisto humano no podía entender como algo diferente al bienestar.

No es algo que alguno de los dos habría visto en un sueño mojado adolescente, pero resultaba todavía más sublime que eso.

Estuvieron así un rato, sin pensar en la realidad, hasta que no pudieron ignorarla por más tiempo.

Murdoc fue el primero en incorporarse. Se levanto abruptamente, y 2-D sintió como la cama perdía su peso, a la vez que su alma comenzaba a adquirirlo.

— Tengo que… ir a recoger mi traje— tajó con esa secuencia de palabras golpeadas características de él; brutales, sin tacto.

2D bajo los ojos y entonces la realidad lo abrumó de pronto; en unas horas su hermana se casaría con el hombre con el que acababa de tener sexo, con el hombre del que posiblemente se habían enamorado ambos, y con el hombre con el que definitivamente no debía hacerlo.

Pero asintió, sin protestar. A fin de cuentas, él había aceptado estar con Murdoc en todas sus condiciones.

—Recogeré el tuyo también— añadió

2D volvió a asentir

—Te esperó aquí— dijo, sin terminar de entender lo comprometedor que sonaba eso.

Murdoc bufó y salió de la habitación. 2-D no tardó en captar el sonido característico de sus botas partiendo por el pasillo hasta la salida.

Se quedó tumbado en la cama por un momento, asimilando todo lo que había pasado en menos de 24 horas y de cómo habían llegado ahí, hasta que escuchó el motor del Camaro marcharse. Entonces recayó en un detalle; _Lucy._

Estaba solo en el departamento secreto de Murdoc y de su amante muerta. Se abrazó las piernas tratando de evitar pensar en el fantasma de ella, en su trágica historia o en todo lo que significó para Murdoc, pero era inevitable porque en ese preciso instante de su vida él significaba todo para él.

Observó la habitación, azul oscuro con grietas, con apenas otro mueble, un viejo escritorio de madera rustica.

En cualquier titubeo 2-D podría sujetarse en el hecho de que anteriormente Murdoc también había violado su privacidad, que había metido sus manos entre sus objetos personales, y que inclusive había leído extractos de su vida privados. Por lo que intento no oscilar mucho antes de levantarse de la cama y husmear.

En el escritorio había un cenicero repleto de colillas, se veían acopiadas, todas entre todas, heterogéneamente. Como si tuviera un siglo sin limpiarlo y cambiarlo, pero para la forma en que fumaba Murdoc, 2-D podría conjeturar que tenía al menos 3 años ahí.

Paso los dedos por el cenicero ensuciándose el índice con restos del tabaco, y como si lo hubiera intuido escogió una colilla. Una colilla escocida a mitad de su cronología como cigarrillo, todavía con un cuarto de nicotina apilada en su forma. 2-D notó como estaba tiznada de labial rojo. Supo entonces que tenían que tener ahí desde _ella_ , como todo lo demás en el departamento.

La sostuvo como si fuera alguna especie de tesoro histórico, posiblemente lo era para Murdoc. Para entonces meterlo en su propia boca, y encenderlo.

Tenía que alcanzar al menos para dos caladas, y cuando logró dar la primera, se dio cuenta que no terminaba de entender porque había hecho algo como eso. Ni si quiera le apetecía fumar, y mucho menos un cigarrillo usado, viejo, seco. Sintió el humo picarle los ojos, y se le ocurrió que la razón podría ser su dolencia, su morbo. O sus ganas de connotarse como parte de la historia, de no sentirse como un entremetido, aún si básicamente es eso lo que era.

Lo apagó entonces. Sin dar una segunda calada, dejándole al borde del cenicero con la punta tiznada de Lucy, y ahora de él, sobresaltando. No supo si Murdoc fuera a notarlo; una parte deseaba que lo hiciera, y otra temía su reacción, pero de cualquier forma lo dejo ahí sutilmente obvio.

Había una fila de álbumes musicales en la repisa del escritorio; a 2-D le pareció que era lo más limpio que había visto hasta ahora en todo el departamento, seguramente porque eran de Murdoc y no tenían residuos de Lucy en ninguna parte. Tenía que ser la razón por la que Murdoc no le importará sacarlos y volverlos a su lugar sin perturbar ninguna escena posterior a ella.

Del lado había casetes, velas y una navaja. 2-D también notó la botella de alcohol barato medio vacía, y los anticonceptivos caducos.

Limpió algo de polvo de una pila de libros rasgados. Narrativamente se le ocurrió que quizá le habían pasado con el filo de la navaja de la repisa, para entonces reparar en una fila formidable de restos de papel; archivos, cartas, escritos justo a un lado.

Era un repertorio viejo, se veía amarillento, pulverulento. Pero a su vez imponente, maniático. Algo que un fotógrafo paradisiaco le encantaría capturar.

Pero _sin tocar_.

Sintió una sensación pesada en el estómago, como si se le hiciera un retortijón de morbo y ansiedad entre el abdomen. Tenía en claro que con tan sólo tocar la punta de esa pila colosal de materialización del pasado entre Murdoc y Lucy excedería por años luz cualquier previa violación de intimidad hecha por cualquiera de los dos. A su vez, temía lo que pudiera encontrarse, temía descubrir algo que no le terminará de gustar, y era totalmente consciente de que lo haría si…

Rozó, titubeo, y entonces tragó saliva.

Coronando había un sobre amarillo, tenía la palabra " _Lucifer_ " escrita en negro, la caligrafía de Murdoc.

2-D se abrumó, le paso el dedo sopesando su contenido, tenía un nudo engulléndole toda la garganta.

No era pesado, no tenía que contener mucho; tenía que ser sólo papel, una carta, o quizá un contenido disuelto con las temporadas. 2-D se le pasaban cadenas de ideas por la cabeza, pero ninguna que le dejará si quiera una breve paz momentánea.

Lo abrió, metió sus dedos y tanteo papel mate.

 _Fotografías._

Pestañó y volvió a tragar saliva, para entonces hacerlo. Tomó el sobre con las puntas, se esforzaba por ser extremadamente delicado con él.

Lo escudriño tanto como pudo, buscando detalles minúsculos, aún si lo único que hubiera en él fuera el apodo que Murdoc le dio a ella titulando con imposición. Un momento después por fin revelo el contenido.

Efectivamente eran fotografías.

Los dedos le temblaron un poco cuando vio la figura enclenque de Lucy formando la imagen entera; desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, completamente desnuda. Con sus costillas sobresalidas, sus pechos pequeños, sus piernas largas, y su piel gris.

Estaba de pie, con las manos en los costados, sin ninguna especie de vergüenza, ni, por el contrario. Casi como si tan sólo pretendiera documentar su cuerpo.

Sus ojos parecían dos enormes canicas sin brillo, mirando hacía el lente sin ninguna especie de vigor. Tenía la boca sutilmente entreabierta.

El resto de las fotos eran muy similares; mismo escenario, misma expresión, los únicos cambios realmente notorios eran las posturas. A cada captura, Lucy posaba con mayor descaro, aún si ninguna fotografía denotará alguna especie de sensualidad; podría tener algo de relación con su semblante estático, frío, con desdén.

La última captura de la serie le causo un hormigueo en los brazos. Lucy desnuda, sus labios tiznados escarlata, una línea fina de saliva colgando, sentada con sus piernas abiertas y la navaja entre sus dedos larguiruchos rozándose la punta de la rodilla. Pero lo que realmente ocasionó que sintiera un hueco de perplejidad en el pecho fue la enorme sonrisa que coronaba su rostro escuálido. Una sonrisa no sexy, no posada. Era una sonrisa absolutamente genuina, una que le tensaba las comisuras de los labios y dejaba a la vista sus dientes chuecos.

Su sonrisa entre el caos era lo más íntimo que había en todas esas fotografías, lo más verdadero, lo más atractivo. Mediante ese sólo gesto proyectaba su esencia completa, era su auténtico desnudo; su sola felicidad.

2-D pestañeó con fuerza, como quien no quiere ver lo que tiene frente. Después guardo las fotografías y dejo el sobre justo en su lugar.

No era precisamente extraño que Lucy hubiera tomado _desnudos_ para Murdoc, ni si quiera bastante original. Pero sus incentivos parecían alejados de los mundanos, no provocaban ningún sentir libidinoso connotado a que estuviera desnuda. Era más una especie de lío connotado a su escabrosidad, a su intimidad, al hecho de que un ser tan quebrado y trágico como ella pudiera sonreír, atrayendo a un alguien que sigue algo por un morbo alejado de lo convencional.

Un alguien que sonaba mucho a Murdoc.

2-D se le ahogaba el pecho; había tanto de por medio, tanto que no se podría explicar jamás, tanto de lo que jamás sería parte.

Quizá una porción entera de Murdoc que sólo sería para el fantasma de Lucy. Pensarlo le causaba un coctel de jugos gástricos y un nudo en la garganta que podría desenredarse en cualquier momento y destrozarlo por dentro.

Pero en si era toda la esencia de ella lo que le causaba esa sensación entre horrida y escabrosa

 _Lucy_. Ella era todo un mundo; una mujer tan insólita. Era alguien de quien podría jamás saberse nada a pesar de conocerla abismalmente a fondo.

Quería saber de ella, y a su vez quería olvidarse de qué conocía que había existido. A pesar de eso no pensó en ningún inhibe cuando se aseguró que el siguiente papel amarillento que tomará fuera un testimonio de ella.

La caligrafía de Lucy era curveada, muy pequeña, y muy pegada.

" _Sé que no somos eternos, y que tú eres consciente de que me iré de tu vida en cualquier momento. Pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, tú siempre fuiste mi motor. Fuiste mi mentor de la vida, me lo diste todo aún si no significará nada al final; por eso te doy todas mis piezas y dejo que me armes y me desarmes. Dejo que conozcas todo lo que tengo por dentro y por fuera, que juegues conmigo si quieres, que me destruyas cabalmente, que me lleves al paraíso que inventamos entre tu música y mis pasos. O que me lleves al infierno en el orgasmo cuando estás dentro de mí_ _para sentir que es de nuevo él el que lo está. O si te apetece puedes dejarme en el purgatorio, el purgatorio que queda entre el vivir de esta forma, transcendiendo, escapando, tocando los diferentes puntos cardinales de las emociones; desde lo más alto hasta lo más hondo. El purgatorio que es vivir para ti"_

2-D pudo imaginarse su voz, su voz quebrada, aguda pero honda, narrando sus pesares de la mejor forma que su vocabulario le permitiría. Sus sentimientos que eran profundos y a la vez escabrosos, como toda ella. Dejó de nuevo la nota donde la había encontrado e intentó no analizar hastiosamente cada letra.

Dicen que _escribir una carta es consumar un acto de intimidad_. Es darle al destinatario una testificación solida de quienes somos, aún si intentamos mentir entre líneas todo se ve y se queda ahí yaciendo para futuro análisis, para al final día salir a la luz. Una carta es más poderosa de lo que inclusive quienes las escriben originalmente podrían imaginarse.

2-D no quería pensar todo lo que Lucy había dicho en realidad, todo lo que entre sus declaraciones controversiales había para descomponer; todo lo que a Murdoc podría habérsele pasado por la mente cuando la tuvo en sus manos, cuando las palabras le engulleron los ojos y se trabaron en su cabeza.

Sus efectos trastornados comenzaban a inclinarse más por el pavor que por el morbo. Por lo que dejó la correspondencia en paz. Y salió de la habitación al pasillo.

Intentó no fijarse demasiado en el cuadro de Lucy dominando toda la pared, y paso a la cocina.

La cocina tenía esencia a madera vieja, una mesa para dos dividida simétricamente con un cenicero repleto, y un par de flores secas. Tenía además un lavadero, un refrigerador, una estufa y un tostador.

2-D tomó agua del grifo y se comió una manzana seca del refrigerador, luego fumó un cigarrillo en la mesa intentando no pensar demasiado en si estaba sentando en la silla que se suponía era de él o en la que era ella.

Murdoc tenía ya un rato fuera, por lo que 2-D supuso que no tardaría demasiado en llegar. Se le ocurrió que sería una buena distracción el intentar arreglarse un poco, pero cuando viró para el baño, se dio cuenta de que todavía quedaba una puerta que no conocía.

Una última habitación.

2-D intuyó inmediatamente de qué se trataba, y efectivamente, era un estudio. Había un piano negro en la esquina, y una fila de bajos y guitarras. También tenía un viejo CASIO, y un amplificador gigante.

Paso a ese lado de la habitación rozando el CASIO casi con la dulzura de un cariño. El resto del sitio estaba vacío por excepción de una pantalla de televisión antigua conectada a una videocasetera, seguida de una fila de casetes.

Por lo empolvado que se veían, 2-D supuso que tenían alguna esencia de Lucy. Sin embargo, un video estaba corriendo, en pausa. Algo que seguramente Murdoc había dejado así, 2-D no quiso suponer desde cuándo.

En la imagen congelada Murdoc tenía una decena de años menos. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y botas, a su lado estaba Lucy de espaldas con su vestido largo y gris. Parecía haber pausado el vídeo a plena voltereta.

1:23

Resplandecía en la imagen, 2-D recordó el número, y sin pensarlo en demasía reprodujo el vídeo.

1:24

Reconoció el escenario; era el bar de los Niccals. Murdoc a su vez viró la cabeza, con la misma galantería que 2-D ya conocía, y Lucy terminó su voltereta.

Ahora su rostro era captable a la cámara, miró al lente un segundo; con sus ojos de canica, para entonces regresarse a Murdoc. Le decía algo, y él sólo mostraba los dientes frontales bullicioso. El vídeo no tenía sonido, por lo que era inaudible saber qué ocurría. Pero a 2-D lo que interesaba más el lenguaje corporal que compartían.

A la única cosa que ella miraba en fijo por más de 20 segundos era a Murdoc. Murdoc le correspondía siempre, ella levantaba la mano, y él la levantaba igual. Él se volteaba, y ella iba tras él. Eran como un paralelismo, o el fenómeno de las posturas congruentes.

1:53

2-D pauso de vuelta el vídeo.

De nuevo recapituló todo lo que le había dicho Murdoc en las últimas 24 horas; _Lucy conocía el infierno, Lucy era violada, Lucy era una obra de arte, Lucy murió de una sobredosis._

 _Pero hoy ella se fue._

 _Tú no eres un remplazo de ella._

 _Mi futuro._

 _Eres._

 _Tú._

Recapituló sobre Hannah, recapituló sobre como apareció de pronto con ese hombre misterioso, sobre cómo le sonrió con reacio a sus padres.

 _Ella va a ser mi esposa_ , eso le había dicho Murdoc previamente.

Recapituló en la cantidad de rasgos físicos que las unían. Y en la cantidad de características que las desunían.

Recapituló en la sobredosis de Lucy; la que Murdoc se vio obligado a vivir

Recapituló en su propia sobredosis; la que Murdoc le obligó a revivir

Su cabeza comenzaba a causarle un malestar, el escocer entre su abdomen lo estaba afectando físicamente hasta condescender a un dolor corporal.

Sin terminar de entender que efectuaba dentro de él, regreso a zancadas al pasillo.

A penas estuvo ahí, con las orejas rojas y sin inhibirse o detenerse a pensar, observó fijo a los ojos de la imagen de Lucy, como encarándola con toda la osadía que podía permitirse tener, y la atizó, la atizó una, dos veces, hasta que se derrumbó.

Detrás del cuadro quedó al descubierto un mensaje en papel.

"Y si tan sólo pudiera hacer un trato con Dios o Satán para cambiar nuestros lugares, no me importaría el costo"

2-D no notó el motor del Camaro aproximándose cuando arranco la nota de la pared. Un instante después la puerta se abriría y aparecía; con mocasines, perfume, y un traje.

—¿Es que ni si quiera te has duchado, jodido flojo?

Masculló Murdoc burlonamente poco antes de incorporarse a la escena.

2-D tenía la barbilla hundida, los labios entreabiertos, y las manos en puño. A Murdoc se le borró súbitamente la sonrisa.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—¿Es en serio lo qué dijiste anoche?

Murdoc reparó en el destrozo. Se quedó fijo en el cuadro de su amante muerta tumbado a pedazos.

—¿Qué si es verdad qué? —añadió encarándose con fiereza.

—Que la dejaste ir.

Murdoc se quedó mudo un momento, levantando un poco la cabeza.

—Tus… dedos están sangrando— pensó en voz alta.

—Murdoc, no te puedes casar.

El nudo en su garganta por fin se desenredo para quebrarlo enteramente; sus ojos se habían nublado, y su voz vuelto un pitido agudo.

—No te cases, Murdoc. No lo hagas. Si es cierto que la dejaste ir, y que quieres tener un futuro conmigo. _No te cases._

Murdoc tensó los labios hasta alumbrar una sonrisa tonta

—¿Y cómo pretendes qué no me case en este punto?

—Sólo no lo hagas.

—Stu, quizá necesitas calmarte un poco.

—¡No! — sollozaba a cantaros, su cuerpo tenía frecuentes espasmos —¡No te puedes casar con Hannah, tú sólo te quieres casar con ella porque _no puedes dejarla ir,_ pero Lucy está MUERTA, Murdoc, MUERTA, no va volver!

Murdoc exhalo, como exhausto.

—Tú mismo fuiste el que me lo dijiste, me dijiste que se terminaría cuándo llegará este día, y llegó, enfréntalo.

—¡Tú enfréntalo! ¡No vas a revivirla de…

—Ya la deje ir— tajeó brutalmente —La dejé, y ya te lo había dicho, dramático de mierda.

2-D se llevó los puños ensangrentados a los ojos limpiándose infructuosamente las lágrimas.

—Entonces no te cases— logró decir entre hipos —Esa era la única verdadera razón de que lo fueras a hacer.

Murdoc soltó una grosería, girando la cabeza hacía la ventana. Como quien no quiere encarar su problema.

—Insisto, 2-D ¿Cómo carajo se te ocurre que haga eso?

—Sólo acepta quedarte conmigo.

—¿Era necesario que destruyeras el cuadro?

—Si te quedas conmigo no necesitas ese cuadro.

Murdoc regresó la mirada a 2-D, quien estaba todavía desalineado, un poco peor que como lo había dejado antes de irse. Él tenía ya su traje de bodas puesto, se había perfumado inclusive, preparado de forma adecuada. Sin embargo le dio una oportunidad a 2-D de convencerlo, una sola de decir lo adecuado para que mandara al carajo y aceptará la descabellada idea de estar juntos.

—Arriésgate— dijo 2-D —Yo hice esto por ti, cambié por ti. ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo por mí?

Murdoc caminó a él, pisando los trozos de vidrio regados por todo el suelo.

—¿Cuál es tu plan?

 **Notas de autor:** Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y ojalá lo disfruten ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Damon Albarn!


End file.
